My little Princess
by justme-anothercrazygirl
Summary: When a little girl appears in the backseat of her car, Emma Swan will have to face a future she hadn't planned and things will be even more complicated when the little girl calls "Daddy" to the last person she thought she had a future with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had the idea of this story during S4-A (hiatus) But until now encourage me to write it. Obviously it's an AU story, so I want to clarify something before you start reading it. The story is divided into two stages: Past and Future.**

 **The part of the past is completely AU. After Rumple kills Peter Pan, Regina finds a way to stop the curse (Don't ask me how) So, Emma and Henry never go to NY and the others don't return to the enchanted Forest. (- And it's at this time where I place my version of the past).**

 **A year later Zelena arrives at Storybrooke (Don't ask me how) Rumple is alive, Neal dies, Emma and Killian travel to the past and everything happens as it happens in the series again. (I hope you understand me).**

 **I'm not a profectional writer, I'm not Adam or Eddy. So maybe I have mistakes, but I'm trying to do my best. Btw my first language is not English, so sorry for the mistakes in my grammar. I hope there are not many, but if there are any, I would be grateful if you would tell me so I could improve. Thank you!**

xxxx

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Friday January 20, 2023**_

Silence. That was the first thought that passed through her mind upon waking that morning. Enjoying that strange moment she closed her eyes again and let her mind wander. The bed beneath her body felt so comforting, the breeze coming through the windows and caressing her skin was definitely comfortable, but without a doubt the arm around her waist was the best part of that morning, the body that lay next to her. That body that had made her lose control the night before after a long day's work, that man who had made her forget her name and guided in a dance of emotions.

She smiled to herself, remembering that game they had embarked on the night before. She stretched lazily and could almost swear that she had purred like a cat. No, definitely those morning weren't very usual in her life. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked at her man.

She could not deny that she had felt a small twinge of envy when she saw him still asleep.

She moved a little closer to him and gently laid a few kisses on his cheek that followed that imaginary path that passed through his mouth, until his neck. She felt the exact moment when he woke up and she smiled to herself.

"Good morning," she said with rough voice and gave him a last kiss. He smiled.

"Good morning, love," he replied and ran her blond hair behind her ear.

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds and kissed slowly. Killian wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair in the same way he always did. A slow and sweet kiss that at the same time was demanding and wild.

"We can't" Emma said between kisses. She could feel Killian's hands following the path of her legs and she could certainly feel the demands of her own body, she wanted more.

She closed her eyes feeling that wave of pleasure anticipating what would happen, Killian kissed her neck while his hands explored her body "Killian, we can't" - she repeat again in a barely audible whisper.

"It's too early, she will not come" He said against her mouth and kissed her again.

They could feel the temperature of their bodies rising. The urgency, the desire and the passion. Their hands searching the body of the other and their kisses more and more urgent. God, she wanted him so much, her body wanted him so much, but she knew that if they followed, they could not stop.

"Killian ... I can't" - She took his hands and reluctantly rolled to the side of the bed "She always comes and you know it"

With an almost painful sigh, Killian looked at her for a moment. The sexy morning was over.

He leaned on one elbow and looked at Emma who was still a little flushed.

"Love, it's ..." He look at the clock that was on the small table and was almost surprised himself "... it's 7 in the morning, I'm pretty sure she will not come at this time"

"Today is her birthday and you know what that means, she will certainly come at this time. She always does it since she learned to walk and ... "

And before Emma could finish saying anything, they both heard the noise slowly approaching. A noise that was taking shape in two simple words "My Birthday"

Emma looked at Killian in that way that said "I told you"

"And I'm pretty sure she only learnedto speak to pronounce those words" - He said. They both laughed and looked at the door in anticipation.

The door swung open, revealing the little smiling blonde.

"MOMMY, DADDY ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" The little blonde screamed excitedly and ran to the side of the bed where her mother was, stretched her little arms towards her and Emma took her in her arms with ease "Mommy's my birthday!" She said again completely entranced

"I heard you baby" Emma laughed and kissed her on the cheek "How is my birthday girl?"

"Today i'm gonna be a princess, mommy" The girl said completely fascinated, her smile almost seemed to split her face and her eyes danced completely with joy.

"You already are a princess. My little princess... every day" Killian said smiling to his little girl. He took her blonde hair and passed behind her ear.

"But today i'm gonna wear a princess dress, just like mommy when she was the princess Leia" She said proud and entangled her arms over her mother's neck

"Even more beautiful, baby" Emma kissed her nose and smiled at Livie's laugh. Her five year old was so happy when it was her birthday.

She smiled remembering what Livie wanted for her birthday party. She just want a princess tea party in the Jolly Roger with "a lot, a lot, a lot brightness and pink everywhere" Those were the words of Olivia when Emma asked about her party.

"Daddy"She asked jumping from Emma's lap to Killian's lap. "Are you going to dance with me as you danced with Mommy? "

"I would never miss a dance with my little princess" Killian got up from the bed and put her on his hip, He took one of her little hands and in an almost dramatic way began a dance while humming a melody.

Livie started to laugh loudly and Emma could only smile when she saw her husband dancing with her daughter.

She was completely a daddy's girl.

"Okay you two, sorry for ruin your little dance but miss Olivia need a shower and daddy you need to do the breakfast"

Emma got up from the bed and walked over to where they stood, stretched her arms toward Olivia and the little girl immediately sit up in her mother's hip.

"Mommy..." - she begged.

"I don't wanna go to school. I wanna go with you, school is boring" - Olivia lay her head in Emma's shoulder and she made her special puppy face.

"Sorry kid" Emma kissed her forhead "I know school is bored but you need to go. You don't want to play with all your friends? Play with Opal? she is you best friend"

"But i prefer play with you and daddy" - Livie said sadly as she played with Emma's hair.

Emma and Killian looked to each other and smiled. Their five years old always had a hard time when she got up for school.

"But how are you going to remember all your friends that your party is today if you don't go to school?" Killian said looking to Olivia and then to Emma hoping that his trickery work.

"Oh God! is true, maybe they forget that your party is today." Emma said dramatically "You should go. But is your birthday, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. That can be you birthday wish"

Both parents looked the little blonde almost sure that their trickery had worked.

Olivia thought for a moment and Killian could not help but smile when he saw his daugther. She was just a verision of her Emma: her blond hair, green eyes and same way from frown when they thought of something. Definitely he loved the two women in his life, he thought to himself.

"Maybe go to school is a good idea, mommy. I can have another wish" she said slowly

"Are you sure? we can play all day" Emma said to her little one as she put her in the ground.

"No, I'm sure mommy, i wanna go to school" Livie said this time more sure about that as she wrapped her arms in her mother legs.

"Okay, so go to your room and wait for me, i'm with you in a minute" Emma said stroking her hair.

"Okay" Livie said simply and ran to her bedroom as she singing her special own song about her birthday and before she enter to her bedroom she yell one more thing "Daddy! I want my special hot cake"

Killian and Emma laughed. She wrapped her arms in his neck and she gave him a kiss on the jaw.

"She always come" she said with a shy smile

"Yeah! Well... we're lucky that you always have reason, but now..." He kissed her neck and followed the path up to her chin and then to her lips. His hands ran slowly down her body.

"What are you doing" - Emma asked between kisses.

"We have a full minute before you have to go with Livie, we could use it in a very good way" They both smiled and took a few steps back and fell on the bed.

"You have to make the breakfast" She said wrapping her legs in his torso

"I have a minute..." Both lauged. Definitely they would use that minute.

xxxx

Killian and Emma had spent most of their evening decorating the Jolly Roger for Livie's party. Tiny tables set around the boat ready to have tea, a small improvised dance floor, a dessert table worthy for 5-year-old princesses and certainly all sorts of bright pink objects.

"How is it possible that the ship of a pirate captain can end this way" He shook his head placing the last couple of cups on the table. Emma smiled.

"Olivia has you trapped in her hands, Captain" Killian raised his eyebrows and walked in Emma's direction. She laughed

"Just like her mother" He said putting a quickly kiss in her lips and wrapped her in his arms "I have a weakness for blondes"

"Oh! I had lucky to be brunette" They hear a familiar voice before Emma could say anything.

"Regina" Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the woman "I thought you would come later" she took a step toward her.

"Well, I didn't want to lose this special moment when the pirate pulls out his romantic side" Regina said sneering and killian rolled his eyes and with a smile he go with her.

Emma sighed. Regina and Killian always seeking ways to bother each other with any comments, she knew it was an old habit of both and that their relationship had improved greatly throughout the years, you could say that they were friends, good friends, but they don't admit it. She crossed her arms and looked the scene with a little smile in her lips.

"Well, I thought you already had enough romanticism with your thief. But if you want I can teach him a few things, your majesty" he said almost in a whisper with a provocative smile.

""I don't like the cheap prose, but..."

"Ok guys! enough. We have a lot of thing to do..." Emma said looking at Killian and giving him more pink globes and then looking to Regina "And you need to rest. I think doctor said that"

"Agg! that doctor wants me to stay in a bed. I'm just pregnant, Swa, I'm not sick also this is the only way that he stop kicking" she said putting her arms in her belly with a nasty face.

"He? it's a boy?" Emma said as she looked to Killian with surprise.

"Yeah! today we knew" Regina whisper and looked them with a shy smile "Will be Daniel" she say slowly. Emma smiled for the name, she knew how much it meant to Regina. Daniel had been an important part in her life and name her son like him was her way of honoring the memory.

"I'm sure that child will have very lucky to have you as parents" Killian said honestly looking at Regina as Emma nodded and took his hand.

"Thank you" she said proudly.

"But the way, where is Livie? If she seen all this right now... there will any muffins for the party" Emma laughed and crossed her arms.

"Why you ask me? is your daugther" Regina said without understanding and looking at her irritated

"She was going to go with Roland after school" Emma explained as she gave a nervous glance at Killian who truck toward her and both looked to Regina.

"Yes and she did, but Killian came for her before they reached the house" She said a little puzzled to see the face of Emma and Killian.

"Me? I... I haven't seen Livie from breakfast" He said quickly when he saw the two women looking at him. Emma and Killian looked at each other and both could recognize fear in the other's face. The words weren't necessary. Both knew the other's need to run by their baby and protect her from everything. He took her hand and squeezed strong.

"So where is she?" Emma said softly.

xxxx

 _ **Monday January 20, 2014**_

It had been a long day. A very long day that was finally over. She could feel her tired, aching body ... and hungry, she thought to herself at the feel of the knot in his stomach.

All Emma Swan wanted was to get home and lie on her bed, eat a big bowl of cereal and sleep for two weeks in a row, but being in Storybrooke all she could get was a bowl of cereal and her almost eight Hours of sleep. Except if there was a problem, in that case she had to jump her food and settle for only her eight hours of sleep. "Hell, I couldn't even see Henry"

She was definitely irritated, tired and somewhat annoyed. How could it be that in a small town like Storybrook so many problems arose. Every day, every hour, every week. The savior had no vacation, no days of rest. Even had a life of her own the savior?

She even't known in this height of the road. She opened the door of his yellow beetle and climbed into the car. In a matter of minutes she would be at home taking a hot bath, relaxing and ready to rest. Nothing could go wrong, she thought smiling to herself.

She started the car, adjusted her seat belt, and looked at the inside rearview mirror. It was at that moment when the surprise tinged her face, her eyes widened and her mouth fell a few inches.

"What the hell? " She screamed and looked at the backseat sure that her mind was cheating her. The fatigue, she had said herself.

But no, looking back, the small figure still lay on the back of her car. Her blond hair covered a large part of her face, her left thumb placed inside her mouth and her chest rose and fell constantly.

What the hell was doing a girl sleeping in the back seat of her car?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Monday January 20, 2014**_

 _"Emma, are you sure? - her mother asked whispering as she saw the sleeping girl_

 _"I told you, there was no one there" she said impatiently again for the third time that night._

Emma's first thought of seeing the sleeping girl in her car had been one of anger, for a moment she thought that maybe it was some kind of joke. She look out for anything, some person, a group of children, whatever, but the streets of Storybrooke were completely empty and silent.

She took a quick look back at the back seat of her car, hoping the girl had disappeared, but there she was. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Her first instinct to see her again had been to wake her up, but just as her hand was about to touch the little intruder, the girl moved. Her hand froze a few inches. The girl babbled something Emma couldn't understand, moved her little body and curled up even more on the seat.

She was still asleep

Emma could not help but hold her breath and push her hand away from the child. No, she needed to get away completely from the blonde. She quickly opened the door of her car and left without a second thought. She felt the cool air crash into her face and she could not feel more relieved at that moment. As a first impulse she was going to slam the door shut, but she remembered the sleeping beauty and closed the door gently.

She take a breath, then another and then another more. She rest her hands on the car and breathe again trying to clear her thoughts.

In what a damn moment someone had put a child in her car. Two hours earlier she was sure that the girl was not inside, two hours earlier she was parking her beetle in its usual place. Two hours earlier there was not a child asleep in the back seat of her car.

Slowly she turned her gaze back to the girl almost afraid that seeing her might wake her, and not that she didn't want to wake her, she thought to herself. But she had no idea what to do if that girl opened her eyes and looked directly at her.

She felt an itch through her body.

She was small, she thought.

Her small body barely covered half the back seat and that made Emma smile. Everything looked so big around her. Her dress was a bright blue that barely reached her knees and her shoes were white.

All her clothes were clean and she looked healthy. Emma looked at the girl's face and was a bit sorry to see that she was completely covered by her blond hair.

She take a breath and giving one last chance, she looked back at Storybooke Street.

There was no one.

She smiled sadly as she returned her gaze to the sleeping beauty. She was alone. She didn't know how, or why the girl had arrived in her car, but she certainly knew that at least that night no one was looking for her and certainly not in the next few days.

She felt a little sympathy for the little girl. Upon awakening the girl would face a new reality and she would have to deal with the look of a girl who had been abandoned.

Suddenly that feeling flooded her again and she felt the itching run through her body, she wanted to protect the child. She wanted to protect her from what would happen when she opened her eyes and realized that her parents were gone.

She opened the door of her beetle again and climbed slowly up. She turned the car on again, adjusted her seatbelt, and looked in the rearview mirror taking one last look at the child before setting out on the road.

The way home had been short and easy. The difficult thing had been to get the girl from her beetle.

For a moment Emma thought of waking the little girl and walking her, but seeing her sleep so comfortably it had made her cruel to lift her and make her walk in the cold a few yards. Instead, she took her in her arms with a little fear of waking her, but the girl automatically settled into her arms, her head resting on her shoulder, her hands caught her neck and her feets caught her waist and in no time she saw her open her eyes.

Emma felt a pang in her belly to have the girl in her lap and that feeling of wanting to protect her from all over invaded again causing her tightened her arms over the girl's body.

She entered the house and before her parents could say anything, she beckoned them to silence. The last thing she wanted was that after all the girl woke up. They both looked at her a little confused and surprised. She could feel the glances over her as she walked with the girl in her arms. She laid the girl on the bed of her parents and covered her with the blankets. She smiled sweetly at her before looking at the two adults.

No doubt the savior had no rest day.

xxxx

"Emma, are you sure? - her mother asked whispering as she saw the sleeping girl

"I told you, there was no one there" she said impatiently again for the third time that night.

Her mother gave the sleeping girl a quick glance and walked back to the living room. She felt David's hand take hers and give a little squeeze to show her support. She was so transparent, the brunette said to herself.

"They couldn't just leave her. How do you leave your child in the car of some stranger? "She asked more for herself and not waiting for an answer.

"People leave babies out of hospitals like puppies, leaving a child in a car is nothing new." Emma shrugged and smiled sadly. Her mother just shook her head.

"We can not draw conclusions so quickly, maybe they just ..." David tried to find the right words. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We can not rush, in the morning we will look for the answers" he said simply.

"I really don't feel it was a coincidence. I mean, all of Storybrook's citizens decided to leave the child with me ... The savior. "She said looking at her parents and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Do you think it might be a trap?" David asked, looking seriously at his daughter.

"Yes, no, I do not know. Its just weird "she said confused as she walked towards the sleeping girl. Every time she saw her, she could not help but feel that strange sensation and that made her take a step back.

Now that she could see her face she realized that the girl was cute, there was something about her that was familiar to her, but she didn't know what was.

"She's pretty," she heard her mother suddenly saying pulling her out of her thoughts. Snow stood next to her and smiled. "Maybe it would be best if she stays with us until we find out what really happens "

"Did we have another choice?" Emma said sarcastically and walked beside her father.

"Emma, I know this is a little weird and maybe you're right." Her mother said as she approached the small dining room and looked at her husband and daughter. She continued "From all the people in this town her parents decided to leave her with you, the savior. Maybe it's not a coincidence, maybe, just maybe they wanted you to find a happy ending for their daughter, they wanted you to help her. "

"Leaving your daughter in the back seat of a car doesn't seem like a very happy ending." Emma looked at her mother not very convinced of her argument. Snow White, she thought, would always try to see the good side of people. Emma smiled sadly at her mother and took her seat in the small dining room

"Henry is spending the night with Regina, so your mother and you can sleep upstairs and I'll sleep in the couch so I can keep an eye on her," David said, stroking his daughter's shoulder. Emma and Snow nodded at the same time.

"Mommy ..." - suddenly a voice said. The three adults turned in surprise and looked at the small figure approaching with small steps. The girl didn't realize the look of the three adults, she stuck her eyes still sleepy and with little footsteps she went on her way to the person she was looking for. She stretched her arms out to her mother as she always did and climbed into her lap.

Emma didn't have time to think about anything when the little blonde had stretched her arms out to her and had practically jumped in her lap. Her parents looked at her in surprise, she was surprised.

She looked up to see the girl who was curled up in her lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and before she could say anything a pair of green eyes looked at her while her small hands played with the strands of her hair "Mommy can wear my princess dress now ..." - the girl said sweetly between yawns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Friday January 20, 2023**_

"Roland are you completely sure?" Her mother asked again. Everyone was in Regina's house around the dining room looking at the teenager.

"Mom, I told you. It was Killian "- replied the boy looking at his mother and then turning to the man in front of him "Killian, it was you. I swear. When Livie saw you, well to him, she ran to him and he took her in his arms. It was you"

Killian slammed the table with his hands surprising them all. Anger was evident in his face, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, taking a few steps back and threw the chair at his side.

"Killian, calm down," he heard David say.

"How do you want me to calm down when my daughter is somewhere, with someone who took my place to take her away?" He said angrily looking at David "We have no idea who can be or what he can do to her" He yelled

"And screaming and getting angry will not get us anywhere" David replied loudly.

"If it were Neal or even Emma, if it were your children who were missing, I don't think you were so calm," Killian said reproachfully.

"Do not you dare!" David shouted, the two men stood face to face. Their anger was throbbing. "She's my granddaughter. You think I'm not angry, you think I don't want to find out this as much as you, you think... "

"ENOUGH" suddenly they heard a female screama and both men looked at her. Emma got up from the chair and approached her father and her husband. "Right now we're all worried, we're all upset, but this will not help find Livie. Arguing between us will not help find her, "she said slowly. Both Killian and David looked at each other, the anger still evident, but they both nodded.

"Sorry, love" Killian said softly and sighed as he took Emma's hands, she nodded and gave him a quick smile.

"I know" she said in a whisper and then she looks at the others "We need to find who is this guy and where is he now"

"If this person took the appearance of Killian to fool the kids, that's means he has some kind of magic," Regina said in alarm.

"We need to be careful" Snow said taking her husband's hand and looking at her daughter with concern.

"With magic or without it. When I find the person who did this, he will regret to have hurt my family" Killian said fiercely, tightening Emma's hand.

She just looked him, she could not contradict him, could not try to calm him or make him change his mind. She couldn't appease the fury she saw in his eyes because it was the same that reflected in her own.

She understood him and he knew it.

They looked at each other for a moment and as always there was no need for words.

"I'm going to go to the library and look at all the books," Belle said looking at them all as she got up from the table. With slow steps she approached Emma and Killian and smiled sadly "I know it will not be much, but maybe i find something that can help us" she said almost in a whisper

"Thank you Belle," Emma said simply. Both Killian and Emma smiled at her gratefully before Belle left.

"We will go to the town and ask in the streets, someone must have seen something," Snow said taking her coat and looking at David. She approached Emma and took her hands in hers. "We'll find her" she said looking straight into her daughter's eyes and then at Killian's. Emma just nodded and her mother smiled sadly.

She could feel the pain of her daughter. She could feel it and she could see it through her eyes.

She knew there were no words that could take the pain out of either of them. She kissed Emma's forehead and looked at her eyes for the last time. She left the house. David camped over to Emma and wrapped her in a hug. "We'll find her" he said softly, repeating the words his wife had already said. He kissed her cheek and looked at Killian, both men nodded. David stroked Emma's hair quickly and went out with his wife from the house.

"We will go and look for the forest. If this person wants to hide, that's a good place " Regina said as she got up from the table.

"We?" Robin looked at Regina confused and approached her "Regina no, this can be dangerous for you and the baby" She rolled her eyes with annoyance

"We'll be fine" she said touching her belly and continued "I will not stay here waiting, also if this person uses magic you will need my help"

"Regin," Robin said almost begged.

"Regina" This time it was Emma who spoke "We don't know what we are facing, you and the baby could be in danger"

"Emma is right, love. We dont know what kind of magic we treat. This can be dangerous and more with a child in your womb. You better wait here and don't go to a battlefield" Killian said

Regina was silent for a moment and sighed, she knew that her husband would not leave until he convinced her and that, she thought, would make them lose more time to find Olivia.

"Fine, I'm going to stay here." She said and heard Robin sigh. "But I will not laid in bed, I'll see if I can find some spell or some magic that can help us"

"Thank you." Emma smiled sadly and Regina nodded.

Both Emma and Killian took their hands and walked to the exit when the boy's voice stopped them before opening the door.

"Wait" the boy screamed and getting up from his seat ran to them "I'm sorry" he said in a low voice, distressed "I should have been more careful. You trusted me, told me to take care of her and I failed you" the words came out of the teenager's mouth quickly, in his eyes could see the tears repressed and his voice tremble "I failed Henry too, he told me to take care of Livie while he was out and I didn't. It was my fault, I should never have let her go alone. I should have known it was not you, Killian. I should have taken better care of her, I should not have ... "

"Stop there Kid" Emma put her hands on Roland's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "Listen to me, none of this is your fault, you couldn't know that it was not Killian, no one expected it. You understand, this is not your fault, you did everything you could "

"Aye lad" Killian smiled faintly at the boy. "You didn't fail anyone, you are a brave man and if I had to trust someone again to take care of my daughter, you would always be. Without a doubt. You're a good sailor, lad, don't hesitate" He shook his hair trying to cheer the young man he'd seen growing up since he was a child and slapped him on the shoulder. "Now go back to your parents, they need you. Besides, who knows those woods better than you and knows how to convince Regina to put her ass on a chair? We both know that woman would try to leave her house and shake those hands by throwing fireballs" They both laughed and the boy nodded slightly.

"We'll find her," Roland said slowly before turning and returning with his parents. Killian and Emma nodded. Both had heard that phrase so many times that day that it was beginning to be tedious.

The two looked at each other in silence, Killian rested his hand on her cheek and Emma nodded understanding the silent promise that Killian was making, they took their hands and went out looking for their daughter. Their little princess.

 _xxxx_

 _ **Monday January 20, 2014**_

"Mommy can i wear my princess dress now" the girl said sweetly between yawns "You said i could wear it after school." Livie leaned her head on her mother's shoulder while her little hands continued to play with the blond hair. Emma's confused look went from the girl in her lap to her parents, her mouth opened without any sound and closed again.

At that moment Livie lifted her head and looked at her mother confused, she knew that when her mommy didn't respond she would surely say _no_.

"Please mommy" she begged with sweetly voice.

"Whoa! Kid. You're confused. I ... Im not ..." If Emma could take a step back she would definitely have taken two steps, but she couldn't. She was seated and had the girl in her lap. The girl's green eyes looked directly at her and she could see her lower lip protruding with every word she said. "Kid, im not your mo ..."

"Mommy, you promised" Livie interrupted her. She looked at her mother with an obvious expression of childish dislike and her lower lip began to tremble ...

Emma looked to her parents for help. "Uhm ... Sweetie" Snow said trying to get the girl's attention.

A pair of green eyes looked at her slowly, and for a moment she could almost recognize those eyes. A familiar look, which she certainly didn't know.

"How about we go to the kitchen and prepare a hot cocoa, while Emm ... your mommy finds your dress" she said smiling to the girl. The little blonde carved her eyes and frowned.

"With cinnamon?" Livie asked in a low voice and looked at Snow with her puppy face. She saw the exchange of looks between the adults.

"All you want" - Snow replied

"Mommy, after my cocoa can I wear my prncess dress?" Livie asked Emma as a small smile formed on her lips and looked at her mother almost begging her.

Her green eyes looked directly at her and Emma swallowed. The little girl was completely confused. In her eyes she saw no fear but happiness and complete confidence in the woman who had her on her lap. A complete confidence in her.

Or rather in the woman she confused for her mother.

"Uhm ... Yeah right, if you want" Emma said completely disconcerted. She saw the happiness in her face and the girl under her lap immediately

"Come on grandma, come on!" She yelled as she took her grandmother's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Snow looked quickly at Emma and David, both perplexed as much as she.

"What was that?" Emma said confused.

 _ **A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for my grammar, English is not my first language. If there is a mistake, corrections are welcome. Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, reblog, here and tumblr. Always welcome.**_

 _ **And I'm not a professional writer. I'm not Adam or Eddy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Monday January 20, 2014**_

"She called me grandma" Snow whisper.

"You really think that she is from..."

"The future. Yeah" - Snow interrupted him and looked at her daugther "Just think about it for a moment. She called you mommy, she told me grandma and she knew exactly where the chocolate was, not to mention that she has the same taste as this family for cinnamon. "She smiled and looked back at the little girl playing in her living room.

"It's crazy" - Emma replied as she looked at the little blonde "If she's from the future, what are she doing here?. Alone." She looked at her parents and shook her head. "I think the girl is just confused and scared."

"She asked for Henry" Snow said simply knowing what her daughter's reaction would be.

Emma crossed her arms in confusion. "She knows about Henry?" Snow nodded.

"She asked me if he would come to the party"

"What party?" David asked.

"I don't know. While preparing the cocoa she was talking about a party and something about a princess Leia dress and... "

"Princess Leia?" David looked at Snow and shrugged. "I don't remember anyone who had that name"

"Me neither, but she listened very excitedly talking about her dress"

"The only princess Leia that I know, I doubt she lives in the enchanted forest or Storybrooke" Emma said and smiled incredulously. She continued "But if she knows about Henry, we don't know how other things she knows, maybe we should call Regina."

"Emma, she's just a kid, what can she do?" Snow said pointing to the girl.

"This can be a trickery" she said desperately with eyes wided

"From who?"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again. "She can´t be the angel of future christmas, is crazy"

I know it's crazy, but I really think she's from the future, just look at her. At first when I saw her, I felt something familiar in her, but now I realize it's because she's just like you, Emma " Snow looked at the girl and smiled "When I see her, I see you. Don't you see?"

She looked at her mother and then at the girl again, she would lie if she said that she had not felt anything when she had taken the child in her arms. She would lie if she said she saw no likeness between the girl and her. But above all, she would lie if she said that her mother's idea seemed to her completely mad, after all she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, had killed a dragon and traveled to Neverland with Captain Hook.

She breathed deeply and saw the triumphant smile on her mother's face.

"Okay. If this is true, if this girl is my ..." She paused trying to get the idea and Snow smiled. "If this girl is my daughter in some distant future, what are she's doing here? Why she is not with us... or they?"

"I think we need to go step by step" David whispered and approached them a little more "We do not know anything about this child"

"I'm agree," Emma said simply.

"Well, there's a way to sort it out." Snow looked at Emma "I think it's time for a Mommy and Daughter talk" she smiled

"I'm not her mother" Emma said with exasperation.

"We don't know that for sure" Snow looked at her husband and daughter and they both sighed "Trust me" she said.

Emma sighed and turned to look at the child. She was in the small living room drawing and eating cookies completely oblivious to what was happening. Emma crossed her arms and Snow pointed with her head toward the girl encouraging her, Emma nodded and with unsteady steps approached the little blonde.

"Kid." Olivia raised her face at the sound of her mother's voice and Emma smiled at the milk mustache on her mouth.

"Look mommy!" Olvia said proudly as she lifted her drawing to show it to her mother. "This is you, this is me and this is daddy"

Emma took the sheet of paper and watched it for a moment. There were three scribbles that she supposed were people, two figures were large and in the middle of them was the small figure, to one side was a picture that resembled a blue house and Emma could not help but smile when she saw a small yellow circle with two black circles. The beetle. That car that had accompanied her many years of her life and apparently would still do. Apparently.

"Do you like it, Mommy?" Olivia asked.

Emma put the drawing on the table again and smiled "It's nice, Kid"

A big smile appeared on Olivia's face and she took another sheet of paper. "That's for you, I'll make another for Daddy and..." Suddenly she frowned and looked at her mother. "Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's, uhm ..." Emma opened her mouth and closed it again, she had no idea what to say to the little girl when she was asking exactly the same question. "He is occupied." She replied, almost certain that the girl would ask more questions, but instead, the little blonde seemed to accept the simple response that her mother had given her with a "Okay" and she color again.

Emma breathed deeply grateful that the questions had not gone on. She leaned closer to the little blonde and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, c'mon" Emma said kindly "I want to talk with you about something very important"

Livie looked at her mother, got up from the ground and approached her. And as she always did when Mommy had talks with her, she sat on her lap "About what, mommy?"

Emma felt awkward when the child sat on her lap, but immediately she ignored the thought.

"Well, you know the story about Hansel and Gretel?" Emma asked.

"Of course mommy." Livie responded as if the answer were so obvious "You helped them find their daddy before they were taken to a place far away."

Emma looked at the girl perplexed remembering that day, She definitely didn't expect the girl to know that and the idea of her mother seemed more possible.

"Yeah, I helped them" Emma said rattled "But, you know how I helped them?"

Livie nodded vigorously "They gave you their compass"

"True, but they also gave me something else, do you know what it was?" Livie denied "Well, they gave me information. They told me everything they knew about their parents and I was able to find their father "

"And they found their happy ending?"

"Yes" Emma simply said and saw the smile appearing on Livie's face, she smiled back "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to tell me the truth, okay?" Livie thought for a moment and then nodded vigorously. Emma looked at the girl and narrowed her eyes "You know that if you lie, I'll find out becuase i have a sup..."

"You have a superpower and you can tell when anyone is lying. I know Mommy! "Live laughed

Emma stared at the girl for a few seconds. That day was definitely getting weirder, she thought to herself.

"Just answer the truth. Oh right, kid?" Emma said trying to keep her composure.

"Why do you want to ask me questions, Mommy?"

"Because if you ever lose like Hansel and Gretel, I need to know what you know to be able to find us" Emma replied.

Livie thought for a moment, then looked at her mother and smiled "Mommy, If I get lost you're going to find me, because that's what our family does. We always find us, right?" She saw the exchange of looks between the three adults.

"You right, sweetie" Snow said tenderly.

"We always find us" David finished by her and looked at the girl.

Livie smiled with satisfaction and looked at her mother. Emma was quiet as she watched every part of the child's face. As the girl talked more became more difficult to deny the obvious situation.

She took several breaths and smiled at the girl who was still staring straight into her eyes. Her little hands played again with the strands of her mother's hair.

Emma cleared her throat and continued "Thats true, kid" she said "But if a sheriff walks up and asks your name, what are you going to say?"

"Olivia" She said proudly

"Olivia. Good" Emma quickly looked at her parents, at least they already had a name for her "What if he asks you where you live?

"In the blue house" Livie said simply and Emma sighed

"Let's try something else. If he ask the name of your mom, you're going to say "

Livie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and smiled "My mommy is Emma Swan" she said and kissed Emma's cheek.

That gesture surprised Emma. She was almost sure what Olivia's response would be when she'd asked for her mother's name, but what she didn't expect was that childlike joy and the quick kiss that Livie had given her, and not the sting she had felt in her womb for a simple kiss.

Emma cleared her throat and smiled uncomfortably "Very good, Olivia" she said and continue "And if the sheriff asks you daddy's nam ..."

"Mommy, I don't want any more questions. It's boring, "Livie said with a disgusted gesture." I want to go to my party "she bagged.

"What party, sweetheart?" Snow asked him.

Olivia looked surprised at her grandmother, almost hurt. "Grandma, did you forget it? Today is my birthday party. You said you'd never forget it." Livie's eyes grew wet and she looked back to her mother for comfort.

"Grandma is just kidding" Emma said quickly, smiled at Livie and looked at her mother to follow the game.

"Oh, yes, I'm kidding. How can I forget your birthday?" She said excitedly and moved closer to Livie. "How about we make a birthday cake?"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "And can we get glitter?" She asked exited.

"Of course we can." Snow answered.

Livie looked from her grandmother to her mother in joyfulness "And then, Can we go to my party with Daddy?" She asked to her mother

"Uhm... What do you think if we just make the cake today?" She watched as Livie's face went out and her lips curled in disgust.

"But mommy..." Livie said in a whisper and under her head looking at her hands "I told all my friends that today was my party and you said that I would be able to wear my princess dress and daddy said he was going to dance with me."

Emma put Livie on the floor and smiled sadly. The poor girl was telling the promises that her parents had made and could not help feeling bad when she know that it was her and not her real mother who was breaking those promises.

"I know Livie" She thought for a moment not too sure what to tell the girl "I ... I'm sorry, but I promise you'll soon have your party and wear your princess dress and... Daddy will dance with you all the day,and all your friends will be here, okay? Do you belive me?"

Livie lifted her head slowly and looked at her mother "Yeah mommy" she said slowly and a little off.

"Hey! I promise that we gonna found so much fun doing your birthday cake." Snow got to her height and took her hands "We're going to put a lot of glitter, colors and all kinds of figures, are you excited?"

Livie frowned for a moment thinking and nodded slightly, "But are we going to keep a piece of cake for Daddy?" She asked putting on her puppy face

"Of course, we are going to save him two pieces of cake" Snow said dramatically and Livie laugh.

Olivia took the hand of her grandmother ready to prepare her birthday cake and Snow winked at Emma to reassure her. Emma nodded and smiled at her mother grateful that she took Livie for a moment.

All her thoughts were spinning and the more she saw the girl, the more questions arose. How had Olivia traveled to the past? Who was her father? What did she have to do? How was she going to look after a girl she barely knew? What the hell was she supposed to do? Emma felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay," David said quietly as he formed small circles on his daughter's back. "We're going to solve it"

Emma breathed deeply "I hope so" she whisper

David smiled at her and followed Emma's gaze. She was looking at Olivia and David could only smile at the girl. She was sitting on the edge of the kitchen laughing with her feet swaying in the air as Snow put all the ingredients on the table. "She is just like you".

"I guess we can't deny it, right?" Emma looked at her father.

"I guess not." He said and they both laughed.

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, reblogs, favs and follows. Seriously! always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Friday, January 20, 2023**_

The night had come too soon.

No one had stopped looking for Livie during all day. Every shop, every house and every tree in the forest had been inspected. They had tasted every spell that Regina had given them but none seemed to work.

They had talked to every person they saw, but no one had seen anything. The people who knew them approached them and whispered words of consolation, some hugged them and others took them from their hands and some offered their condolences.

Emma was irritated. Annoyed that people saw her with pity, irritated that people would say words of consolation. Again and again, they repeated the same words thinking that they would make her feel better, but above all, she was irritated that people spoke as if her little girl would have died.

She wasn't dead.

They would find her and she would come home.

Livie would come back and beg her to let her wear her princess dress, they would have their morning arguments for not wanting to go to school. She would see her run and pounce on Killian every time he got home, she would have her sitting on her lap playing with her hair and she would hear her say " _Mommy_ " again.

Killian opened the door to the house and they both entered in silence. Emma looked around and for the first time in years, she saw that house too big. Too big, too cold and too quiet.

For the first time in years, she didn't want to be there.

She hugged herself and felt Killian's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked her and Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I just ... I ..." Emma stroked her hair in frustration and turned to look at him. "We should be looking for her and not wasting our time here" she said annoyingly

"I know" Killian whispered and took her hands "I want as much as you be out there looking for her, but it's late and your parents are right, we need to rest and ..."

"I don't want to rest!" she yelled taking Killian's hands away from hers "Don't you get it. I can't rest when I don't know where my daughter is!"

She walked backward away from him and covered her face with her hands. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth she had regretted. She took several breaths and slowly she look at him.

He was quiet, looking at her.

"I'm sorry..." She started saying

"Don't Emma" he shook his head and slowly approached her "I get it. In the afternoon I lost my mind and almost hit your father but you were there for me" he said and smile sadly "Now is my turn "

"I'm fine, I just need some -"

"No, you don't, Emma." He said raising his voice and took her arm when he saw she was starting to walk away. "I know you and I know you are not okay. You don't need to pretend with me "

She was quiet as she looking directly at his face. Her eyes were wet and when she try to say something the words didn't come out of her mouth. She rolled her eyes and Killian put his hand on her cheek. When a painful groan came from her throat and the tears ran down her cheek, he drew her to his body and hugged her tightly.

"I miss her" Emma said against his neck.

"I know." He whispered while stroking her back. He could feel Emma's tears wetting his shirt and he held her even more tightly in his arms. "I miss her too"

"I don't understand why someone took her, she's just a baby. Our baby" Emma said still crying.

Killian clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about the person who had taken his daughter and was making them pass through a damn hell. He knew that the anger he felt at that moment would not help either of them. Emma needed him and He needed her.

He kissed her forehead and breathed the scent of her hair. "We're gonna find her," He replied confidently.

"I can't stay here." Emma lifted her head and looked at Killian "I ... I can't stay here knowing that she's not in her room. I need to get out "

"And we'll do, but we need to rest ..." Emma was going to protest, but Killian put a finger on her lips. "We're both exhausted, Love. We need to eat and take a break, then we'll go out through that door and search our daughter all over the damn town if it necessary" he said placing his hands on her waist.

Emma nodded. She closed her eyes, rested her forehead against his chin and her hands over his chest.

For a moment both were silent. Their fears still accompanied them, but they had found a shelter in the arms of the other.

"She begged me to let her wear her dress" Emma said slowly and looked at Killian "Today. After her bath, she begged me again for her princess dress and she used that puppy face "

Killian smiled knowing very well what Emma was referring to "She knows that with that face we can't deny her anything" Emma smiled with amusement and shook her head.

"No. She knows that with that face YOU can't deny anything" she said raising her eyebrows.

Killian rolled his eyes "What can I say, she knows how to be very persuasive with those eyes of yours that she has" Emma laughed and both were silent again.

"You will bring her back home. I trust in you. "Killian looked directly into her eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking. He took her hands and smiled "Just like you did with Henry"

"Well, you helped me" Emma smiled back and saw the confused look on Killian's eyes "I could not have done it if you had not returned with the magic bean" she clarified.

She saw the small smile appear on Killian's face. He brushed her hands with his mouth and gave her a tender kiss. "We bring her back home" he said again

"Thats sounds like a plan" Emma smiled as she stroked his cheek.

She took a deep breath and they both kissed. A slow and tender kiss full of hopes, promises, and memories. The movement of their mouths was like a calm dance almost in slow motion. There was no urgency, no desire, only promises that didn't need to be put into words, words that didn't need to be heard but felt.

"I love you" Killian said against her mouth and Emma smiled slowly "I love you too" she whisper and laid her head on his shoulder.

xxxx

A loud knock was heard on the door, followed by another and another.

Killian and Emma looked at each other in surprise. It had been almost an hour since they had arrived home. Both had decided they would take a bath, dine and go out in search of Livie again. Killian was on the stove finishing dinner, while Emma drank her coffee sitting in the small dining room, both of them were startled when the first knock on the door had been heard and when the other blows came, Emma looked at the clock that had hung on the wall. It was late. She frowned and looked at Killian who had the same expression. She got up immediately and Killian followed.

When Emma opened the door she looked surprised at the woman in front of her.

"Belle?!" she said confused and looked at Killian quickly.

"Sorry. I... I hope I didn't interrupt"

"Uhm, no, no. Come in" Emma opened the door completely leaving space for the brunette to pass. Belle entered nervously into the house and without saying a single word she stood still, looking directly at both of them.

Emma crossed her arms and looked at Killian "Are ... Are you okay love?" He asked the woman.

"Yeah. I mean no, but..." Killian raised his eyebrows and looked confused. She breathed deeply and continued "I, I don't know where to start, guys"

Emma approached her and caressed her arm. "By the beginning?" She smiled.

Belle nodded. She looked down at the floor trying to take courage, then took a deep breath and shook her head.

"After I left Regina's house" She started "I went to the library and searched in every book but I couldn't find anything that would help us find Livie and I'm sorry "Belle looked at Killian and then at Emma.

"Belle," Emma said in a comforting voice, glanced quickly at Killian and immediately touched her shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize, we know..."

"There is more" she interrupted her "After looking in each book, I was thinking about what Roland said. About Killian or the person who was supposed to be Killian" She said.

Emma crossed her arms again nervously and Killian narrowed his eyes looking directly at the brunette. Belle paused to find the right words and saw the exasperation in their eyes. She swallowed.

"I've been thinking about this all day, trying to find some spell or something but then" Belle bit her lower lip nervously.

"What is it, Belle?" Emma's eyes were wide open and she moved closer to the girl.

"Rumplestiltskin" she said slowly. Killian automatically tensed at that name and Emma's mouth dropped a few inches

"Gold?" Was the only thing Emma could say.

"Weeks ago I found Rumple's store open, and I thought maybe someone had stolen something but there was nothing missing," she said slowly and continued "Then, a few days ago, I found a red rose outside my house"

Killian clenched his jaw and closed his hands into a fist. She watched as Emma's gaze became cold and hollow.

"I thought maybe it was a joke and then this happened. "It could not be a coincidence. And a moment ago I found this." She reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled the little gold strip.

"I only know one person who can turn straw into gold" she said.

"The crocodile" Killian whispered angrily.

The two became completely static in their place seeing the straw made out of gold. The anger that passed through their bodies was evident and without saying a word, both looked at each other and left their house.

xxxx

"Emma, wait"

Emma ignored her mother's voice and walked determined into Gold's shop. She wasn't going to wait any longer, she had waited long enough. She opened the door and behind her was Killian. Both with the same determining look.

The man behind the counter lifted his head slowly. "I thought it would take less time to find out" he said with a wicked smile on his lips.

xxxx

 _ **A/N: As always I remind you that my first language is not English, so sorry for the mistakes in my grammar, corrections are welcome.**_

 _ **Killian-2014 will appear soon, I promise. And about Regina infertility, let's just say I skipped it in my story**_ _ **. because I like the idea of Regina being a mommy (again) in the future.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading this story. Favs, reblogs, likes, follows and reviews are completely welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **I just want to remind you that the story is written in** _ **two stages**_ **: Past (2014) and future (2023). So it is very important that you** _ **r**_ _ **ead the dates**_ **so you don't** _ **get confused.**_

 **I hope you like the chapter and thank you very much for your favs, follows, reviews, likes, and everything. I really appreciate it a lot.**

 **My first language is not English, so sorry for my grammar. Corrections are completely welcome. Although I hope the chapters don't have many mistakes.**

xxxx

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Monday, January 20, 2014**_

Emma was sitting on her bed trying to assimilate things. She had found a girl, her name was Olivia, she had blond hair and green eyes, she liked cinnamon chocolate, it was her birthday and she was her daughter. She shook her head in confusion. All the events were still spinning in her mind and the questions increased minute by minute.

The only thing Emma could hear was the girl's laughter as she played with David and every time she heard that laughter, her heart was paralyzed for a few seconds. She was completely lost and terrified, every time Olivia saw her, she asked for her daddy, before doing something she was looking for her mother's approval and every time Olvia spoke to her she said "Mommy".

She was still learning to be Henry's mother and getting used to the idea of having a family and now, in front of her was a girl who acclaimed to be her daughter. Her daughter and the daughter of someone else.

"Grandpa, it's five, not four!" Emma heard Livie's voice again, followed by her parents' laughter.

They had accepted the idea too quickly and a part of her envied them. Emma got up from the bed and took a few steps, enough to see Livie, she was sitting on the edge of the kitchen while trying to put with David's help a few candles on the cake.

She was a good girl, she thought, but she could not help feeling strange every time Livie held her with her small hands or stretched her arms toward her to carry her. She hadn't even thought of the idea of having more children and yet, in front of her, she had proof that she would have them.

She would have another baby, she would bring the world to another little person, a piece of her and someone else. And she was beautiful.

Emma hugged herself, she loved Henry more than anything in the world and couldn't imagine her life without him, but knowing that she would love someone else, in the same way, terrified her. It frightened her to have the girl in front of her and to feel how those feelings increased and even when she had just met her, she just wanted to keep her safe, regardless of anything.

Slowly Emma under the stairs and a big smile formed on Livie's lips when she saw her mother "Mommy!" She screamed. Livie stretched her arms to her grandfather to help her down and just as her feet touched the ground she ran to her mother "We finished my birthday cake. I help Grandma to put the chocolate on it" Livie said proudly and stretched her arms to her mother to carry her. Emma hesitated for a few seconds but she took her in her arms.

"Yes, I can see it, kid" She said as she brushed Livie's cheek with her thumb, removing the chocolate stain. "I think you've eaten all the sugar of a full year" Emma looked at her parents and raised her eyebrows. Livie laughed.

David shrugged. "It's very persuasive," he said ashamed and a soft smile appeared on Emma's face.

"What do you think, mommy?" Livie asked suddenly looking at her mother and pointing to her cake.

Emma walked over to the kitchen and looked at the messy cake. "It's, uh ..." she opened her mouth and closed it again, the poor cake was a mess and trying not to put a face of dislike she looked at Livie and smiled back "beautiful and, uhm ... unique" she said slowly and Livie smiled excitedly

"Do you think Daddy's like it?" Livie asked. "We put the colors of the rainbow"

"And everyone likes the colors of the rainbow, right Livie?" Snow said and Livie nodded vigorously.

"Uh huh!" She said looking to her grandma.

"I think he's going to be ... speechless" Emma said and Livie's face brightened with joy "I knew it!" She said with a sweet voice.

"Can we save a piece of cake for daddy now?" She asked super nicely with her puppy face.

Snow looked at her daughter laughing and Emma sighed. God, that girl knew how to use that face, she thought. "I think we can" she said as she put Livie into the ground and saw her give little jumps excited. "YAAAY!" Livie screamed and both women smiled.

"When we get home, Mommy, I'm going to give Daddy his cake. I think he's going to eat it all" Livie started to say as her mom and grandmother cut the cake and her grandfather cleaned the kitchen.

Emma nodded absently as she placed the piece of cake on a plate. She frowned and shook her head. She didn't understand why she was doing this, it was ridiculous, she was saving a piece of cake for someone who would not even eat it, she didn't even know if "daddy" liked chocolate. God, she didn't even know who "daddy" was, she thought to herself and nodded again without paying attention to what Livie was saying. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at her mother confused. Snow pointed Livie with her eyes.

"Mommy, you didn't answer me" Livie said when her mother turned to see her.

"Sorry, kid. What did you say?"

Livie sighed dramatically "Home, mommy" she said looking to her mother "When are we going to go home?" She asked and a confused look appeared on Emma's face.

"Home?" Emma repeat and Livie nodded. "We're in h..." but then she realized. That house, she thought "The blue house, yeah, uhm..." Emma looked at her mother for help "Uhm, we, uhm ..."

"sleepover!" Snow suddenly said to Emma and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! sleepover" Emma repeated looking at her mother and sighed relieved "You know Livie, today we will not go home" she said looking to her daughter.

Livie frowned in confusion and looked at her grandmother and then back at her mother. "Why, mommy?"

"Because" Emma lifted Livie and set her down on the kitchen counter right in front of her. "You know what a sleepover is, Livie?"

Livie nodded "Yes mommy, is when you sleep in the house of your best friend and everyone uses their pajamas and you eat a lot, a lot of ice cream until your belly hurts and then you see princess movies and you play many, many fun things" Livie answered and remembering what her daddy had said to her once, she continued. "But only the big girls have sleepover parties. I'm still a little girl, but when I grow up daddy says I'm going to be able to stay up all night with my best friend Opal, Meanwhile I can only go in the afternoons to play with her "

"Very good, Livie! that's completely correct" Emma said with a cheerful voice and Livie smiled proudly at herself "But today, it's a special day because it's your birthday, rigth?" Livie nodded again "Well, guess what?"

"WHAT MOMMY?!" Livie opened his eyes wide and looked at her mother in complete ecstasy.

"We gonna have a sleepover at grandma's house" Emma said slowly and smiled wide when she saw Livie's reaction.

Livie opened her mouth dramatically like a five years old and look at her mother speechless. She looked at her grandma and then back to her mother without being able to say a single word "SERIOUSLY, MOMMY ?!" Emma looked at Snow and they both smiled at the genuine joy of the child. "Yeah, kid" she said

"And we'll see Disney's movies and play and eat ice cream?"

"Uhm, maybe ice cream not, kid. You already ate enough sugar for today, but yeah, we gonna play and see movies. You like the idea?"

"YES, MOMMY! I LOVE IT!" Livie opened her arms and hugged her mother tightly, resting her head on her chest. Emma smiled and crossed her arms over the small body of her daughter while stroking her back and for a moment she didn't feel that uncomfortable feeling of having Livie in her arms, in fact, she felt really good. She felt her parents' eyes on her and when she looked at them both smiled at her. "Mommy" Livie said with sweet voice without raising her head "Daddy will also come?"

The question didn't surprise Emma, in fact, she would have been surprised if Livie had not done it. She had hardly met Livie for a few hours, but she knew that the girl always asked for her father. Her daddy thing, she thought.

"No" she said "Because is girls night and daddy is not a girl"

Livie started to laugh and lifted her head "No, he is not" she said smiling "But mommy, grandpa is here"

"Hey! I can hear you girls" David said with a fake indignant voice and Livie laughed again.

Emma smiled and brought her lips to Livie's ear. "Grandpa said he missed you a lot and that's why he's going to stay on our girls night, but I think it's because she really likes princess movies." Emma whispered amused.

Livie dropped her mouth a few inches "No way!" She said with the fun reflected on her face. Emma nodded with a laugh. Livie turned her head to look at his grandfather who at that moment was standing just behind her on the other side of the kitchen, he rice his eyebrows and Livie covered her mouth with her hands laughing hysterically.

"Mommy, this gonna be awesome"

 _ **Friday, January 20, 2023**_

Killian ran straight to the man in front of him without hesitation. His lips were a thin firm line, as his gaze remained firm and angry, his feet moved as fast as they could and his hands were ready to strike the body of that man when he felt a sudden pressure on his throat that he did stagger.

"Really thinking it would be easy, pirate," the old man said scornfully as he lifted his arm and closed his hand a little more and made Killian cough.

"GOLD, STOP!" Emma came quickly and raised her hands ready to use her magic

"Do not think about it, dearie" he said, looking at the blonde and shook his head. "Put those hands down unless you want to stay without your daughter and your husband the same day." He saw Emma's look turn cold and she squeeze her lips strongly. She was angry and he knew it.

Emma looked at him for a few seconds undecided and he closed his hand a little longer listening to the pirate's moan. He smiled when Emma lowered her arms slowly.

"What do you want, dark one?" She whispered furiously and with disdain the last two words.

Emma watched him smile slowly and she clenched her knuckles. She heard the doorbell ring, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

"Gold" she hears her father's voice, followed by the voice of her mother repeating her name.

She ignored them all, keeping her full attention on the man in front of her. He was old, she realized. Her head was covered with a layer of abundantly white hair, his skin was more wrinkled than Emma could remember and his body was thinner.

"I see that the whole family has decided to participate in this" he said with his hand tightening on the neck of the pirate.

"I'm not playing, Gold" Emma said

"Me neither." He closed his hand once more and hear the pirate moan, his face completely red. Even when he had his life in his hands that silly pirate looked at him with hatred. He watched as Emma held her breath and saw her eyes quiver as she looked at Killian. He didn't want to kill him, he wasn't going to kill him, he simply wanted to remind them what he could do, what he was capable of doing, but most of all, he wanted them to realize that he have control.

"Gold, you don't have to do this, stop." David said slowly approaching to him.

"I don't have to but I want" he hissed.

"Rumpelstiltskin" a familiar voice said and he slowly looked at the approaching woman. She raised her arm holding the dagger in her hand. "Don't make me have to use it" she said in a whisper.

"You really thought I would not be smart enough to go through the dagger before I come to all of you" He saw the brunette's confused look and shook her head. "It's fake"

"You fooled me, again," she said quietly.

"Get used to it, dearie" he replied and turned his gaze back to the blonde. "Miss Swan, I am here to make a deal with you and I am sure you are interested"

"Speak" she hissed.

"Not yet" he under his hand releasing the pressure on the pirate's throat. Killian leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath and Emma laid her hands on his back.

"Killian?" She said worriedly. "I'm okay." Killian managed to respond with the choppy air.

He raised his head and glared at the man he thought he would never see again in his life. "Crocodile, I swear if yo..." He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Tell us what you want," she stepping forward, standing face to face with the old man.

He brought his face closer to Emma's, his mouth nearly on her ear "I decide when it's time to talk" he walked back and saw Emma squeeze her jaw "Meanwhile, I think this belongs to you" he moved his hand and a cuddly toy appeared at the feet of the blonde.

Emma recognized it instantly and without thinking twice she took the stuffed toy in her hands. She knew that that duck was her daughter's favorite and as every morning, Livie had insisted on taking him to school with her:

 _"Mommy, Mr. Quack doesn't want to go to school either" Livie had told her casually that morning as the last attempt to not go to school._

 _"Well, you can tell Mr. Quack that he can stay home if he wants" She had answered to her while helping her tie hers shoelaces "He can wait for you here while you're at school." Emma had smiled and stroked her hair._

 _Livie had taken a pout. "If I go, you go" she had whispered to the duck._

 _"Let's go, daddy is waiting for us with breakfast"_

She felt her legs tremble and her eyes wet, when she lifted her head to look at Rumpelstiltskin, he was gone. Emma felt Killian's hand on her shoulder and when she turned to look at him, she saw him with his gaze on the duck that she had cuddled against her chest.

"Mr. Quack" was the only thing Killian managed to say while a soft smile appeared on his lips. Emma nodded.

 _ **Monday, January 20, 2014**_

After two cups of chocolate, a slice of cake, a long talk about princess dresses and three Disney movies, Livie was finally asleep on the couch. For a moment Emma thought that the girl would never sleep and was beginning to regret having let her eat so much sugar in a day. No doubt, it would be something she would never do again, she thought.

She gently stroked Livie's hair and sighed. She had spent all afternoon with the girl and had no idea how she had gotten there, she simply didn't know how to ask a five-year-old girl how she had come to the past, she didn't even think that the girl could understand what she was asking.

Emma sighed again looking at the little blonde "Emma" she heard her mother's voice "Do you want me to take her to bed?" Snow whispered as she stood by her side looking at Livie.

"No, it's okay, I take her" she replied and gently took Livie in her arms and placed her on her hip. Without opening her eyes, almost automatically Livie had tangled her hands in the neck of her mother and had rested her head on her shoulder.

That moment reminded her of the first time she had held her in her arms, a few hours earlier when she takes her to the loft and had felt a pang on her belly, and now she had noticed that that pang had disappeared.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm going to take her to Henry's bed, I think it would be best." She looked at her mother. "I don't think she's going to kill us at night, is she?"

Snow smiled. "No, I don't think so." She looked at Emma and took her hand gently, taking Emma off guard. "Now, really. Are you okay? I mean, if a girl comes to my door and tells me she's my future daughter, I think I'd be pretty surprised "

"Well, she didn't knock on my door exactly." Emma joked and saw her mother's face. She sighed. "But yes, I understand what you're saying. I," she shook her head confused "I, I don't know what to do. What I'm supposed to do with her?. How did she get here? It is, it is too much and besides" she said slowly "the mommy and daddy thing"

She saw her mother smile and rolled her eyes "Is not cute, is... I do not know, weird"

Snow shook her head and gently stroked Livie's back. "I think it's cute. She loves you, Emma. You are her mother"

"Technically I am not, not yet"

"But she doesn't know and she needs her mother," She looked for a moment at her daughter with her granddaughter in her arms and smiled. "She needs you"

"I know, it's just, it's strange, different. She needs me for everything and with Henry..."

"When you met Henry he was already ten years old" Snow interrupted her "he already knew there were no monsters under his bed, she only has five, she wants her mommy... and her daddy"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes "Don't remind me"

"Do you think she'll ask about her father again?"

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh! I'm pretty sure she will" she said irritated

"Emma, we don't know how long she's going to stay, but I don't think you can keep telling her that her father is occupied. It's a very bad lie."

"I know." She sighed and looked down at Livie. "But I'm not ready to search for Daddy and have a talk with him"

Snow frowned and looked at Emma. "Do you, do you have any idea who it might be?" She watched Emma dodge her gaze and move uncomfortably, Snow opened her mouth, her eyes wide "Emma!" She said raising her voice, but not enough to lift Livie.

"I'm not sure, I mean... I think I have an idea who it might be" Emma whispered without seeing her mother. "I've been thinking and" she rolled her eyes and giggled nervously "Storybrooke is not really a big place, you know. I only had to put 2+2 and it is very simple"

Emma looked at the brunette for a moment and she knew there was no need to explain further when she saw Snow open her eyes wide.

"Neal?" She said surprised and Emma nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No, but it's not crazy, I mean, we have a kid already and he's here and I'm here and it makes sense." Snow looked at Livie and then at Emma again.

"Well, yeah but how do you feel with that?" She asked stunned.

"I don't know." Emma answered truthfully, and before she could say anything else, she felt Livie move into her arms. Without thinking, almost automatically she began to rocking her gently in her arms and sighed "I think I'll put her to bed" She said and Snow nodded with a half smile, knowing that the conversation was over.

Emma slowly climbed the stairs. She was as tired as the little girl in her arms and all she wanted to do was lie down on her bed and sleep all night. She laid Livie on the bed and looked her put her thumb in her mouth. She smiled.

Gently, Emma untied her shoes and covered her with the sheet.

"Mommy where is Mr. Quack?" Livie said suddenly with a sleepy voice, her eyes still closed. Emma frowned not knowing what Livie meant. She was so tired, that day had exhausted her and the last thing she wanted to know was who was Mr. Quack.

"I do not know, kid." She whispered and stroked her daughter's hair gently. "Go back to sleep." Livie nodded slowly and before Emma could tell anything the girl was already asleep again. Without thinking about it, Emma crouched and kissed Livie's forehead. "Goodnight, kid." She said before going to her own bed and sleeping soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Sunday, March 15, 2020**_

"Mamma," she heard her daughter's voice.

Emma smiled as she heard Livie's footsteps go from one side of the house to the other trying to find her. For the last half hour, her two-year-old had wanted to play hide and seek. It didn't matter how many different games her mother had suggested, Livie shook her head and with a big smile she always said "Again, mamma" as she ran off as fast as her little legs would allow her and hid again. It was not that Emma didn't like playing with her, but her girl was awful trying to find people, she thought.

"Livie" She said in a singing voice trying to help her daughter find her. Her small feet stopped immediately and for a moment nothing was heard. Even when Emma could not see her, she could imagine Livie's face at that moment: Her green eyes wide open looking all around and her mouth open in a big "O" between surprised and excited. Then, she heard her run, her feet getting closer and closer to where she was.

"FOWND YOU!" It was the first thing Livie said when he bent his head behind the divan and found her mother seated. She laughed excitedly and held out her arms to Emma.

"Jesus, Livie! You found mommy very quickly" Emma lied kissing Livie's forehead.

"Am good, mamma" she said proudly and Emma laughed as she stood gently and placed Livie on her hip.

"Yes you are, kid," she said, stroking her hair. "Ready for your lunch?"

Livie nodded vigorously. "Want juice, mamma"

"Juice and apples, then" she said as she approached the kitchen with Livie still in her arms, she took her sippy cup from the table and put it in Livie's hands "Here you got"

Livie took a big sip of her juice and then looked at her mother. "Mamma, want to play," she said sweetly, and before Emma could respond, she saw her daughter doing her new favorite face: That puppy face, she thought. She and Killian were not sure where she'd learned that, but no doubt, in the last month that had been Olivia's new favorite face every time she asked for something.

Emma sighed and nodded softly. "Okay," she said as she put her daughter on the ground and took her sippy cup out of her hands. "Mommy is going to finish making your snack and then go upstairs with you, okay?"

Livio smiled excitedly and nodded vigorously, "Ya, mamma." She answered, running to the stairs.

"Carefully, kid. Remember how mommy and daddy teached you"

Emma heard her reply, "Mm-hmm," but she followed her with her gaze until she finished climbing the stairs, she heard Livie take a few more steps and open the door to her room. Emma smiled sadly and sighed. Her baby girl was growing very fast, she thought as she took a couple of apples and started to split them.

When Killian returned home, that was how he found his wife. Emma was in the kitchen, her blond hair tied in a bun, and her gaze focused on her hands that worked efficiently while cutting what Killian supposed was her daughter's snack. When she didn't look up to see him, he smiled knowing she hadn't heard him coming. Slowly he came up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist taking her unawares, he felt Emma's body relax against his as he kissed her on the cheek. She sighed as she rested her hands on his.

"Hey handsome," she whispered as she turned her body to face him.

"Hi," he said softly, his nose touching hers.

"Hi," she replied in the same tone.

Killian brought his face closer to hers and brushed his lips with hers tempting them. He felt Emma's lips respond immediately to his, she parted her lips welcoming him and they both savored the taste of the other slowly. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her waist, they kissed each other until their lungs demanded air.

Emma leaned her head against his forehead and took a deep breath trying to regain the air they had lost. "Glad you're home" she said with a raspy voice as a grin appeared on her lips.

"I'm glad too" he replied, his hand against her cheek.

"How did it go with the boys?" She saw Killian sigh.

"It was okay," he said and shook his head amusing "until that brother of yours, Swan, wanted to throw Roland out of the Jolly Roger claiming he was a dirty and tricky pirate. You know, that boy knows very well how to use a wooden sword, although it is a bit reckless "

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed "He's six years old"

"And he's got more character out of your father than your mother's." Killian raised his eyebrows and wrinkled his mouth amused. "It was fine, but I missed my girls" he smiled.

"We miss you too, Daddy" She said and Killian smiled as she expected. Even when it had been almost a year since Livie had learned to say mommy and daddy, every time Killian heard her, he smiled wide and she loved it.

"Where my little princess?" He asked suddenly.

"She's playing in her room." She saw the look on Killian's face and narrowed her eyes. She definitely knew that gaze. "Why?"

"I have a new surprise" he said casually.

"Of course you have" She crossed her arms with a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey! My girl deserves everything"

"You spoil her" she said trying not to laugh.

"I'm not..." He rolled his eyes when he saw the half smile appearing on his wife's face. "Maybe, but you're going to love what I buy her." Killian reached into the bag of his jacket and pulled out a small plush duck.

"A duck?" She frowned.

"It's not a duck, Swan" He said indignantly and Emma rolled his eyes "Is a Swan, a baby Swan like our daughter"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again not very sure "looks like a duck" she repeated slowly with the toy in her hands.

"But it is not and she's going to love it because it's a baby swan like her and every time she sees him she will remember her mommy. A swan"

Killian gave Emma a quick kiss on the nose and smiled triumphantly taking the plush from the blonde's hands. "Believe me, Swan. She'll love it" he said as he climbed the stairs and Emma shook her head.

When Killian opened the door to his daughter's room, he smiled at once. Livie was an exact replica of Emma, and as the days passed and her baby grew, that girl was looking more and more to her mother and he loved that. He loved her green eyes and her blond hair, her smile, and her gaze. He loved everything about her and everything about Emma.

He entered slowly and leaned at the same height as the girl. "Hey baby girl" Killian said. Livie turns her head quickly when she hears her father's voice and smiles wide.

"DADDY!" She shouted. She stood and ran to her father wrapping him in a hug "Miss you, dada"

"Daddy miss you too." Killian kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "Did you have fun with Mommy today?"

Livie nodded enthusiastically "I fown mama"

He feigned surprise "You did?"

"Uh-huh" she nodded again excitedly.

"That's awesome, lass" Killian laughed and stroked her hair "Hey, guess what? Daddy has a surprise for you." Livie opened her eyes wide and smiled brightly.

"ITS A BOW-WOOW ?!" she asked almost screaming. Killian heard Emma's laugh behind him and sighed. Ever since they'd taken Livie to meet Archi's new puppies, she'd been begging for them, something he and Emma had decided after a long talk, that it was not the time.

"No, it's not a doggie, Livie" he said with an apologetic tone and the little blonde sighed. "But, I think you're going to like it a lot. Close your eyes" he said and Livie obeyed. He grabbed the little plush duck and held it in front of her face "Okay, open up"

"Quack-quack!" She said cheerfully and took the plush animal between her hands.

Killian looked quickly at Emma and she raised her eyebrows. "I told you," she murmured, smiling.

"Is not a Quack, little love. Is a Swan"

Livie shook her head "no" vigorously and frowned "Sowee daddy, but is a quck-quack," she said obstinately, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you know what a swan is, Livie? She nodded and pointed to her mother.

"Mamma is Swan" she said simply. Emma laughed and Killian shook his head. What could he say to that?

"You right" He looked at Emma and winked at her. "Mommy is a Swan. The most beautiful swan" Livie nodded smiling at her mother and Emma blushed.

"Do you have a name for him, Kid" she asked.

"Ya, mamma. Quack" Both parents chuckled at the simple reasoning of the little girl.

"Yes, I think it's a good name" Killian said

"Can I play?" Livie asked pointing to her toys.

"Yes you can, but then the Lunch." Emma stroked her hair and Livie nodded.

"Thwan you, dadda" She said before running away. Killian felt Emma's hand on his shoulder and he got up.

"I told you it was a duck" Emma said with a laugh

Killian grabbed her waist and shook his head slowly "You and your daughter gonna kill me, Swan"

 _ **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**_

"So, you're telling me that a girl" she started "that nobody knows, showed up in your car and told you that she was your daughter and you believed her." Regina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I know how it sounds" Emma said slowly "but is true"

"And what makes you think it's true? It's stupid. I thought you were smarter" Emma rolled her eyes and Regina sighed irritated "Where is she?"

"She went with my mother to buy some clothes"

"Oh! And now they go shopping. Don't you want to invite her to have a cup of tea while she kills us?" She hissed and wrinkled her mouth in anger.

"Regina is just a girl" Emma said trying to calm the other woman, she took a step forward trying to shorten the distance between them. The brunette laughed sarcastically raising her hands in frustration.

"And Peter Pan was just a boy," Regina stated. She stroked her hair in frustration and shook her head as she walked in circles trying to understand what Emma was saying.

"I know this sounds crazy and looks even worse, but she knows things an..."

"She knows things. Really?" She interrupted. "Everyone in this town knows things, Swan. A villain can know things"

"But she's not," Emma said slowly. "I know she's not. I, I can feel it." She said in a trembling voice. Emma looked directly into Regina's eyes and could feel her irritation in them. She swallowed and taking a step closer to the brunette, she spoke confidently "Trust me, please"

"If you're wrong, Emma." Regina paused and sighed heavily. "This can be very dangerous for everyone, even for Henry"

"I know," she replied.

Both women looked at each other for a moment without saying anything. Slowly, almost regretfully, Regina nodded and shrugged. "I suppose we can try spells on her and sa..."

"No," Emma replied flatly.

"No?"

"You're not going to use your magic on her." Emma crossed her arms and Regina raised her eyebrows between confused and irritated, again.

"This may be the only way to know if this is all true. I just need t..."

"We're not going to use magic on her. I will not expose her to that and it is not an option" Emma whispered almost fiercely.

"Okay, mama bear." She rolled her eyes and Emma blushed. "Do you at least know why she's here?"

"Let's just say we have not been able to get to that. She just jumps from one topic to another." Emma explained.

"You have to find out because if she is from the future, she shouldn't be in the past. She can change things and it is very risky"

Emma nodded "But what if her parents sent her into the past?"

"Then her parents are stupid" Regina said looking at her and Emma rolled her eyes "Look Swan, if..."

"Mommy!" Livie walked into the loft and ran to her mother without seeing the woman who was with Emma. She opened her arms wrapping them around the blonde's legs. "Look what Grandma bought me" she said in an excited voice. She stepped back and as her daddy had taught her, she turned to showing her mother her new favorite clothes.

"Livie, you..." Emma opened her mouth and closed her eyes again surprised when she saw the girl. Hell, she thought, she definitely could not deny that the girl was hers. Livie wore small denim trousers, a white blouse, black boots and... a red jacket. Emma looked at her mother and back at the girl, her eyes wide open. "You looks like me" she whispered and Livie smiled happily.

"Goodness, Swan. She looks like a mini you" Regina said as she looked up and down Livie's small body. "At least Henry had better luck" Regina teased and Emma rolled her eyes.

When Livie heard that familiar voice, she turned around confused and excited "REGINA!" She shouted and the three women exchanged a surprised look as the little blonde ran towards her giving her a quick hug in her legs. Livie ignored the looks of the adults and raised her head confused "Where is your baby?"

"What?!" Regina said surprised "Baby?!" Emma and Snow repeated at the same time.

Livie placed her mouth against Regina's flat stomach. "Baby, are you there? It's me, Livie" She said innocently.

"What is she doing?" Regina said with awkwardness and Emma just opened her mouth in surprise.

"I feel nothing." Livie frowned at Regina's belly and then raised her head. "Regina, why don't you have your belly anymore?"

"EMMA!" She said aloud.

"Hey Livie" Emma said rattled. "Why don't you go with Grandma while I talk to Regina"

She saw Live nod easily "Okay. Can I eat another piece of cake?" She asked with nicely voice.

"Yes you can, hurry." Livie smiled fully excited and at the same speed with which she had entered, she ran to the kitchen. Emma sighed and looked at Regina nervously. "Regina, are you okay?"

"You tell me. Your daughter of the future just spoke with my belly." A red color appeared on Regina's cheeks and her mouth remained slightly open even in shock.

"Sorry" It was the only answer Emma was able to give her.

"Never mind." She shook her head and walked toward the door. "Just try to solve this and find out why she travel to the past, meanwhile it's better that Henry stays with me so there will be fewer repercussions. I'm going to look for anything that can help us"

Emma looked quickly at Livie who was in the kitchen with her mother and whispered "Does that's mean you believe us? That she's from the future?"

"Thats means I'm trusting you and I hope I'm not mistaken." Regina opened the door to the Loft, but before leaving she gave a quick glance at the blonde girl and looked at Emma. "Besides, come on Swan, that girl is like a replica of you" She said with a half smile and left the house.

Emma closed the door and, turning around, she looked at Livie. A half smile appeared on her lips. "I know," she whispered and nodded softly. "Okay kid, just a little piece, I don't want you to get loaded with sugar."

xxxx

 _ **A/N: My first language is not English, so sorry for my grammar. Corrections are completely welcome. Let me know if you can't read or understand what I write; I'm trying to improve, but some grammatical mistakes (or many, I don't know) I don't notice them. Thanks! and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I'm not Adam or Eddy, so I'm not a professional writer.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**_

After Regina left the loft and Snow decided to go to help David with some problems at Storybrook, Livie had begged her to wear her red jacket so they would look alike. "Please, mommy! Please, please, please" she had been insisting for thirty minutes until Emma sighed and ended up accepting what the little girl wanted.

Now, she was here, sitting on her bed while she donned her red jacket, matching with her five-year-old. Suddenly Emma felt the bed shake and before she could turn to see what was happening, she felt Livie's arms wrap around her neck.

"Now we are alike, Mommy!" Livie almost screamed as she bounced softly on the bed.

"I think we are" Emma replied, she turned her body, enough to see Livie face to face. "Are you happy now?"

Livie nodded vigorously and spread her arms to either side to show her mother how happy she was "All this, Mommy"

Emma laughed "Wow, that's a lot of happiness, Livie"

"Uh huh!" Livie grinned "And you, mommy?"

"Well, let me see-" Emma mimicked the same movement of Livie with her arms and smiled when the girl opened her mouth in a perfect "O" completely entranced "Is that enough?"

"That's a lot too." Livie smiled and sat on her mother's lap, their bodies facing each other, Livie's green eyes staring directly at hers.

Slowly, Livie's small hand moved until it touched Emma's cheek and gently ran her fingers over her face. "Mommy, you look different." Livie said as she contoured every faction of her mommy. Her eyes, her eyebrows, her mouth.

The comment took her off guard, Emma could feel Livie's fingers caressing her face, and she swallowed. "Yeah," she whispered as her hand took Livie's hand. "But I'm still mommy."

Livie nodded slowly, accepting the answer as a soft smile appeared on her lips. "And I still love you," she replied simply.

Emma held her breath when she heard Livie's simple and sincere reply, and for a moment she felt an overwhelming and unexpected love for the child. Her lips curved into a soft smile and even with Livie's small hand in hers, she brought it to her mouth and gave her a tender kiss, knowing that for the moment, she wasn't ready to answer her with words.

"Mommy, can I tell you a secret?" Livie whispered.

Emma took a lock of Livie's hair and passed it behind her ear. "What?" She said, mimicking the tone of the girl's voice.

"I liked our sleepover, and I like being with grandma and grandpa, but-" She paused and bit her lip nervously "But I miss home and I miss daddy. Maybe next time we can invite him with us. "

Emma smiled "That's a good idea," she said. Livie nodded and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

Emma could feel Livie's breath against her chest as she stroked the girl's back, following the pattern of imaginary circles on her back. For a brief moment she had felt the need to step back and take a breath, but feeling Livie's small hands holding her blouse as if her life depended on it, she had left the idea aside.

Emma rubbed her back one last time and looked down at Livie. She was still too young to understand what was really happening, too young to understand why her mommy looked different. She took a deep breath as a small and soft smile appeared on her lips. "Hey, Grandma made some delicious cookies, how about we eat one before the meal?"

"And can we make hot cocoa?"

Emma laughed "If you want" she replied and got out of bed at the same time that a cry of joy came from her daughter's mouth. Livie extended her arms to Emma, and she put her on her hip in a movement she was already perfecting.

 _ **Saturday, January 21, 2023**_

"He's playing with us," Emma said in a tone of voice between desperate and angry.

She looked at her watch for the fifth time and sighed in frustration. She clenched her fists, struggling for control and squeezed her jaw angrily as she walked in circles around the loft trying to stay calm, but it was useless, every minute that passed her patience ended.

"Emma, please, you need to calm down." She heard her mother say.

At the sound of it, Emma stopped immediately as if she had been struck and looked at the brunette. She loved her parents but sometimes their irritated her. Their natural instinct to see the positive side and stay calm was exhausting even when she knew that was something good. But there was no way she could stay calm when her daughter was in the hands of someone like Gold. "It's been hours," she began slowly. "It's Gold we're talking about. He found a way to get back to Storybooke, steal the dagger, get close to Livie and take her away and we do not know anything about him"

Snow breathed deeply with sadness and slowly nodded. "I know it's hard to see, but villains never win, Emma. And you more than anyone should know that, yo-

Emma rolled her eyes in exasperation "I haven't seen Livie since yesterday morning," She interrupted angrily. "I think this time villains are winning. I don't know if she is okay, if she is hungry, if she is afraid, or if she is hurt. I don't know anything about my daughter and Gold is-"

"And Gold is getting what he wants" This time it was David who spoke "This. This is what he is looking for, he wants to see you desperate. All of us."

"Well, his plan is working!" Emma said fiercely, looking at her father.

"Love!" She heard Killian's voice. He walked towards her while his gaze pointed to her hands, the same place where her parents had their look. She lowered her gaze and saw the glow radiating from her own hands. "Are you okay?" Killian whispered worriedly.

"I-sorry." Emma shook her hands, trying to gradually reduce their glow. "My powers, I- Regina always says they're born of the emotions, this is not helping." Killian nodded and took her hands in his, strongly.

"Emma," her mother said again. "We are many who are looking for her, and no one will stop until we find her, and we will find her because that is what this family does, we always find each other. It's the rule. "

Emma nodded as she repeated her mother's words in her head and with a deep breath she looked at Killian who smiled sadly.

"Okay, I called Henry-" Regina's voice suddenly said as she walked through the loft door and everyone looked at her. She narrowed her eyes and looked at each of them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's up?" Emma said.

"I called Henry, he and Neal were coming back from New York, but I told him to stay longer until we figure out what Gold wants"

Emma nodded. "Right now it's better that they stay in New York than here in Storybrook"

"That's what I thought" Regina said looking at Emma, then, in a low voice, she asked "Is there any news?"

Emma shook her head slowly "Nothing"

Regina sighed "I can try with another spell to-"

"The crocodile knows we would," Killian interrupted her "He probably already did something to keep us from finding her. He has us where exactly he wanted" He sigh irritated and this time it was Emma who clasped his hands between hers. "I wish I could bury that dagger in his heart an-

"Then it would be your name in the dagger" she said softly and stroked his cheek. "Let's wait for him to come and we'll follow the rules of his game, but only until we know what he's done with Livie"

"Aye, love"

 _ **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**_

In just one night and just over half a day, Emma Swan had realized how difficult it was to keep a 5-year-old entertained. She looked at her watch and sighed heavily. _God,_ she thought, wasn't even one o'clock in the afternoon and she felt that it had been almost a week since the time she had awakened.

At this point she was no longer sure how many different games she had played with Livie, and she was not sure how many times she had given her a cookie to keep her silent, because if she had noticed something, it was that every time that the girl had a cookie in her small mouth, she managed to get at least five minutes of silence.

But Livie was no longer accepting cookies and she didn't want to continue playing, or painting or anything her mother suggested in the apartment and she could not blame her. She was beginning to feel irritated by being inside the loft for so long, or what seemed to be. Emma took a deep breath and shook her head, Definitely, having tried to play hide and seek with Livie had not been the best idea, not when the girl had returned with a disgusted grimace and had told her that the loft was not as fun to hide as it was her house, the park, or Regina's house.

"Look, mommy!" She heard Livie's voice again. She was on the couch, her little face sticking out of the window facing Storybrook's street. "Today is a sunny day, daddy says that sunny days are good for going to the park and going to the ocean" Livie tried again.

She was trying to convince her mother to take her to the park, or anywhere that meant leaving the four walls they were in. But Emma breathed heavily. Going to the streets of Storybrook with a girl who was just like her and who also tell her ' _mommy_ ', no way.

Storybrook was a small town and it was easy to find someone you knew and seeing Neal Cassidy was not an option. She was definitely not ready for that family reunion.

"Livie, please, go and draw something" Emma said as she approached the girl and smiled falsely "It's going to be fun"

Livie took her face out of the window and turned her head to see her mother. "Mommy, but I already did a lot of drawings for you and daddy." She frowned and put her lips "I don't want to do more, it's boring"

"Well, you can make drawings for grandpa and grandma" she tried

Livie rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically "I don't want to. I'm bored to be here"

Emma swallowed and regretted that her mother was not there at the time, she would surely know how to entertain the child. "Hey, but this place is huge, we can find a lot of fun in here" she lied.

Livie shook her head and got out of the couch. "I want to go home, all my toys are there," she whispered in disgust.

Emma sighed "I know, but here, we can do a-"

"Why don't you call daddy?" Livie interrupted her, still with a grimace on her face, which Emma would have considered really cute if her lower lip was not threatening to tremble. "He likes to go to the park. Calls daddy and tell him."

Emma leaned on her knees to be at the same height as the girl "I don't think he can," she said in an apologetic tone.

"Why?" Livie cried with trembling lip "I miss him"

 _Hell,_ it was her first thought when she saw the first little tear fall from Livie's eyes, now she made her cry. _God job, Emma,_ she thought.

Livie's eyes were completely wet and she could hear her uneven breaths. Emma breathed deeply and stroked Livie's cheek gently wiping one of her tears. "Okay, okay, don't cry" she said nervously.

"I-I-wa-wanna-go home, a-and s-see d-da-daddy" Livie sobbed, her tears falling back to her cheeks before she hid her face in Emma's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Oh-" was the only thing Emma managed to say when Livie practically leaped at her, she slowly raised her hands and stroked her back trying to comfort the child.

"Call daddy, mommy." Livie begged and Emma felt her heart break. God, she hated tears and more when it came to her children. Emma took Livie in her arms and got up carefully to sit with her on the couch.

This was her fault and now she had to fix it. "Hey," she said softly. "What do you say if I call daddy and tell him to come here?"

Livie lifted her head slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Is he going to come here?" She asked quietly.

Emma swallowed and sighed. "I think he will" she replied, knowing she couldn't avoid the future any longer, and even if she could, seeing Livie's sad face, she didn't want to continue doing it. Livie wanted her home and her daddy, and although she could not give her one of those things because she had no idea what house it was, she could give her the other one, her daddy. "But you have to stop crying. Deal?"

Livie snuffled "Deal, mommy"

Emma smiled softly and stroked Livie's still red face. "Okay, then." She kissed her forehead as she heard the front door open. "I'm in home!" She heard Snow's cheerful voice.

"We're here," Emma said quickly and saw Snow's confused look when she saw her granddaughter, and before she could ask anything, Emma looked at her in that way that said 'We need to talk, later'. Snow nodded.

xxxx

 **A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for all the time it took me to write this chapter, life happens and my writing skills were completely off. I hope you like it and** _ **leave me your comments.**_ **Many thanks to all for your favs, follows, reviews, messages and reblogs. I appreciate it a lot, (and i always read them).**

 **Like always say: My first language is not english, so sorry for my grammar, corrections are completely welcome.**

 **and last one: I promise Killian'2014 will appear soon, in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **Tuesday**_ _ **,**_ _ **January 21, 2014**_

"Are you going to tell Neal... everything?" Snow started slowly, making sure Emma realized what she was saying.

"Yeah," Emma replied uncertainly.

Her mother frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Of course I'm not sure, but I have-" Emma turned her head, making sure Livie was not listening to what she was saying and she took a step closer to her mother "-but I have to do it," she whispered.

Snow bit her lip and just as Emma had done, she turned her head to see Livie, she was sitting in her living room while she saw a storybook her grandmother had bought her. A small smile appeared on the brunette's lips, and after a moment of silence, she heard her daughter.

"She misses him," Emma said, letting her know that that, was sufficient reason for the decision she had made. She might not have been the girl's mother, at least not yet, but definitely, she didn't want to see her cry again, let alone if she could do something to avoid it, even if she wasn't ready for it.

Snow nodded, "Do you know how you're going to tell him? I don't think it's a good idea to go with Livie"

"No, of course not." Emma sighed, no doubt she knew how it was that your children came by surprise. _Hell,_ her children always came into her life in an unconventional way, she thought. "I guess I'll talk to him before he meet her"

Emma turned to see her daughter and without thinking about it, let out a tired sigh and frowned. _God,_ it was going to be difficult.

And as if her mother were reading her thoughts, Snow stepped forward and stood next to Emma. "How do you feel?" She asked softly with that voice she always used when she was trying to comfort her child, even when her child was an adult woman.

"Good," Emma lied. Snow raised her eyebrows unbelievingly, and Emma rolled her eyes, shaking her shoulders trying to remove the tension from them. "I- I don't know," she admitted.

"Are you worried about Neal reaction? Do you think maybe he'll take this badly?"

"No, no," Emma replied immediately. "I'm sure he's gonna take it well, surprised, but good. It's just, it's just that I didn't think I had to tell Neal so soon " _or never,_ she thought.

Emma grimace and moaned in frustration as she leaned over the edge of the kitchen, her gaze still fixed on her daughter.

"Emma, I'm your mother, talk to me," Snow said in a sympathetic voice as she approached the blonde.

"It just, i don't feel ready for this, for Neal," Emma whispered. "For _us_ "

"I thought Neal and you were fine, you two even went on a date."

"It was not a date" Emma clarified, "We only went for a drink, and we talked mostly about Henry, at _Granny's_. That wasn't a date" And it was true, they had not even held hands or exchanged looks, well, Neal had tried to hold her hand when they were eating, but she had managed to evade the gesture and save them an uncomfortable moment.

Snow frowned in confusion. "I thought you felt something for him? What happened?"

"I don't know" She answered sincerely "I loved him, and we have a kid together" _Two kids,_ she told herself, something difficult to forget. "But I was not sure about us, having a future together. It just, I don't- "

"You don't love him," Snow said, her voice still soft and calm.

"Well, she" Emma said pointing to the little blond "Is the proof that I was wrong" Emma sighed, "I guess, with all the problems that always happen in Storybrooke, Neal and I really have not had time for a real conversation."

"Does that mean you can see a future with him now?" Snow asked slowly.

" _He_ is _her_ father." Emma responded simply, emphasizing each word.

Snow sighed, and this time, looking directly into her daughter's eyes, she spoke again. "Are you seeing a future with Neal because that's what you want, or because you know her?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but before the words came out, she heard Livie's voice.

"Mommy," Livie said looking up from the storybook. "Daddy is almost here?"

"Uh-yeah, he's almost here" Emma replied as a fake smile appeared on her lips, she saw Livie nod slowly and look back again at her book. "I'm going to send a message to Neal," she said quietly.

Snow nodded. "I'll stay with her" she said before turning around and walking toward her granddaughter.

 _Here we go,_ was the only thought before Emma could take her phone ready to send a message that she did not really want to send.

 _ **Friday, 02 March**_ _ **,**_ _ **2018**_

When Killian came into his house, the first thing he noticed was the silence around it, something that had not been very usual in the last weeks and was something he definitely didn't complain about, well, maybe at three in the morning, he would don't mind having this silence.

With slow but determined steps he climbed the stairs, the sound of his boots against the floor was the only sound that broke the silence. He crossed the hallway and opened the door of his room only to find it completely empty.

"Emma?" He called but got no answer. He took off his black leather jacket and laid it on his bed before walking to the bathroom door and give a soft blow "Love?" he attempt, but again, there was no response.

Then, he smiled, sure where he would find her.

Killian left the room and continued walking down the hall to the last bedroom. He laid his hand gently on the wooden door and smiled, in the last weeks, that room was becoming one of his favorites.

Slowly, he opened the door and sighed that new scent that attacked his senses, at the same time that his ears caught the soft melody that came from the mobile that hung on the crib. He felt his heart grow when his eyes finally found her.

Emma was sitting on the wooden rocking chair, her blond hair caught in a messy braid and her dreamy look completely focused on the small body she held in her hands. She had a soft smile on her face, and at that moment, Killian Jones realized that he could fall in love with his wife again.

She was the most beautiful, strong and amazing woman in the world and he knew he was lucky to have her, lucky to have them.

Killian approached her slowly. "Love" he said softly and saw the surprise reflected on Emma's face as she lifted her head.

"Hey," she replied as Killian gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I didn't hear you arrive"

"I just did it." Killian smiled, he lowered his gaze and for the second time, he felt his heart stop when he saw the small face of his baby, the small version of his Emma "How are my girls?" He asked.

"We're good." Emma laughed as one of her hands gently stroked her daughter's head. "But someone woke up a little grumpy because was hungry, right, Livie?" She said speaking to her daughter while the baby girl was eating from her mother's breast, her small mouth moving repetitively over Emma's nipple, while her small hands massaged her mother's breast for more breastmilk.

Both parents smiled and Killian's hand came gently to caress the small body of his daughter, she was so small that Livie's entire body was smaller than half of Emma's arm. He watched Livie slowly open her eyes, and for a moment he saw his wife's eyes on his daughter's.

"Hey sweetie girl" Emma whispered in a baby's voice, the one she and Killian had been doing every time they talked to their child.

At the sound of Emma's voice, Livie's eyes quickly searched for her mother, her small mouth pulled away from Emma's nipple to try to form a small smile but failed in the attempt, causing her parents to smile again.

"She's so beautiful" Emma said completely overwhelmed.

It didn't matter that it had been six weeks since her daughter was born, every time she had her in her arms, giving her to breastfeed or simply seeing her sleep in her crib or Killian's arms, she felt an overwhelming wave of love that made her lose air and melt her heart. She loved her too much.

"Just like her mommy," Killian replied. Emma raised her head to watch him as a shy smile appeared on her lips, and following his impulse, he brushed her cheek and bent to give her a tender kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful, Emma," he said against her lips.

Emma laughed and shook her head "I have not even washed my hair today, and my blouse has baby milk"

"And that makes you look even more beautiful." Emma bit her lips as her cheeks flushed.

He didn't care that her hair was disheveled, or that her clothes were stained with baby food, much less he cared about the dark circles under her green eyes for the nights in which she had unveiled herself to feed his daughter. Her Emma was the strongest, most beautiful, and toughest woman he knew.

And to see her like this, her hair disheveled, her cheeks flushed, the marks of her lack of sleep and breastfeeding her baby, he realized that he had never seen her more beautiful as she was now.

Before Emma could respond, they both heard her daughter's little groan and their eyes searched for her immediately.

Livie's small body, which had been completely motionless as she ate, now moved uneasily, her hands, which had been gripping her mother's chest tightly, now they were pushing it, and her small mouth that had been sucking Emma's nipple, now were doing a grimace as her cheeks turned a deep red.

Her green eyes fluttered open to call her parents' attention, but before her small body uttered a cry that they didn't think it possible that could get out of such a small body, Livie heard her mother's voice.

"Hey, are you not hungry anymore?" Livie groaned as if responding to what her mother was saying, and once more, she moved her small mouth away from her chest. Emma smiled. "Come here"

She carefully supported Livie's body on her shoulder as she tried to lift the sleeve of her blouse to cover her breast, but before she could do it, Emma felt Killian's hand pull up her blouse and she smiled at him. Since Livie was born, Killian had been not only aware of what her daughter needed, but also of what she needed, even if it was as simple as lifting the sleeve of her blouse, he always knew how to help her, even before Livie was born.

Livie groaned again, this time against her mother's neck while her small legs moved incessantly. Emma stroked her back as she rocked softly in the rocking chair and kissed her daughter's small head. "Are you happy now, little miss?" She whispered.

Livie shook her head from side to side until she found comfort in her mother's arms and finally cuddled over Emma's shoulder, her green eyes wide open and aware of what was happening around her.

Killian leaned on his knees on the side of the rocking chair so he could see his daughter better, and in a soft voice, he said, "Hey beautiful, how's my little princess today? Are you being good with mommy?" When she recognized her father's voice, Livie's small legs stopped moving as her eyes tried to focus on him.

"She loves your voice," Emma said smiling, remembering all the times that Killian's voice had calmed her baby when she was still in her belly. "She always did."

Killian smiled proudly "Oh! Do you like daddy's voice?" He reached out his hand to his baby and with his index finger caressed the tiny hand of his little girl, feeling the caress, Livie took her father's finger and squeezed it tightly "Well, that's good because daddy loves to talk to you a lot" In response to what her father was saying, or at his voice, Livie's lips curved softly in a quick smile.

Killian raised his head to look at his wife, his finger still in his daughter's hand. "Do you need anything else, Love?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay." She replied and seeing Killian's uncertain look, Emma smiled. "Seriously, I'm okay."

Killian narrowed his eyes at Emma's response and nodded slowly. "How was your morning?"

"Uhm, surrounded by diapers, vomit of baby and milk." Killian shook his head amused and Emma moaned, her hand still stroking the girl's back "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss being a sheriff" she laughed.

Spending so much time at home was starting to be a bit tedious, but she was definitely not ready to leave her baby with anyone else whenever she received calls to attend her duties as a sheriff and as the savior. And she knew that when the time came, without a doubt, she would miss these days, in which her only task was to take care of her little girl.

"And I'm sure your father already wants you back," he said. Emma raised her eyebrows and Killian rolled his eyes remembering the little incident that had happened two hours earlier. "I, perhaps, almost decomposed that thing you call co-computer. I think David was about to fired me "

Emma laughed. "He's not, I'm sure you're doing well."

"Well," he sighed. "There are still a few weeks left before you can come back, so I'm doing the best I can, I just hope your dad can notice it and don't make me have to use that thing again."

Killian straightened and when his hand moved away from his daughter's hand, a small cry caught the attention of both parents. Livie's cheeks were completely red, her nose wrinkled in disgust as her small hand searched for her father's finger.

All the comfort she had found in her mother's arms had disappeared, and again, her small legs moved ceaselessly.

Immediately, Emma started patting her on the back. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay," she said trying to comfort her daughter, but her daughter refused to listen to her mother's voice. "Mommy already changed your diaper and gave you food. What do you want, baby?" Emma gave little kisses on her head, but the baby was still crying.

When she got up from the rocking chair so she could better balance Livie in her arms, she heard Killian's voice "Let me try, luv," he said as he stretched his arms to Emma.

Emma put Livie in his arms and Killian held her against his chest, the arm of his hook holding his daughter, his hand caressing her back. "Hey, little love. What happen? Why is my little princess sulky?"

Sensing her father's scent and feeling his chest beneath her head, Livie's crying began to diminish as one of her hands clung tightly to his shirt. Her eyes, which had been filled with tears seconds earlier, were now only wet.

As fast and sudden as the crying had begun, it had just ended.

"I think someone missed her daddy." Killian grinned as he stroked Livie's back.

"Well, I can't blame her," Emma walked slowly toward him "I missed her dad too."

They both smiled and Emma laid her head on his shoulder, her face at the same height as her daughter's. She put her hand on Livie's back, in the same place where Killian had his. The green eyes of her daughter looking straight at her own. Emma sighed.

All three stayed like this for several seconds, or maybe it had been minutes, Killian wasn't sure, the only thing he was sure was that the time was never enough when he was with his two favorite girls. He breathed deeply and it was at that moment when the thoughts he had been having in the last days, returned to him again.

Killian swallowed and took all the courage he had, he spoke. "Love, I want to talk to you about something."

With her head still on her shoulder, Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to that support group for mommies with Ashley. I'm not singing the goodbye song." She frowned.

Killian raised his eyebrows and shook his head amused "I know you do not, Swan." He chuckled "And I think your mother already understood it, but that was not what I wanted to talk about,"

"Oh, sorry" she said.

When Killian didn't speak, Emma slowly raised her head to look at him. He was smiling, but it was a nervous smile. "What's going on?" She said worriedly as she moved her body to see him face to face.

"No, it's nothing, nothing bad, love" he said quickly to reassure her, but his words didn't seem to work and Emma's eyes were still wide open "I just- I want- need, uh," Killian lowed his gaze to see his baby, trying to calm his nerves.

"Killian?" Emma said slowly.

"I would like to ask you something, Love." Emma nodded slowly, confused. "Gold is no longer here, but all his belongings stayed in his shop, like my hand, and I-I wonder if it's possible that you would use your magic and put it back." The words came out so quickly from his mouth that he was not sure Emma would have understood what he had said.

"Wow, uh," Was all she could say, she opened and closed her eyes several times assimilating what her husband had told her. Definitely, she wasn't expecting that.

Killian sighed, and before she had a chance to say anything else, he spoke. "I know that maybe it's crazy what I'm asking, but I," he paused and then continued. "When Livie was born it was one of the happiest days of my life, and when I held her in my arms, it was one of the most beautiful things. You two are everything in my life and I want to be able to hug both with my hands "

Emma's face softened and a half smile appeared on her lips. "The hook has never bothered me," she said quietly as she brought her arm closer to Killian's hand and stroked the hook softly. "-and Livie either, she's going to love it as much as I love it"

Killian smiled shyly and looked down at his daughter who was comfortably in her father's arms, then looked back at Emma. "I know," he whispered. "But I want to be able to hold her with both hands and hold her without worrying where I put the hook, I want to be able to hold you in the nigth with my hands and touch you, and I want to take Livie with both hands when we teach her to walk." Emma smiled at the thought and a quick image of Livie and Killian passed over her mind.

Killian continued. "And in a few years, I want to walk the streets of Storybrooke while with one hand I hold Livie's hand and in the other yours."

Emma's eyes were wet, and completely overwhelmed, she swallowed, one of her hands still holding the hook while the other touched Killian's cheek. Even though she loved the hook, she knew this was important to him. "Okay," she said and Killian stared at her. "I don't care if you have a hook or a hand, and our daughter either, but if this is what you want, " She under her hand from his cheek to his chest. "I support you, always."

Killian leaned down and kissed Emma's lips. "Thank you," He whispered, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss the hook"

Both smiled and Killian raised his eyebrows temptingly. "Well, I can show you some tricks that I know using both hands, that will make you miss it less."

Emma laughed and bit her lip completely in the game "I think I already miss it less, Captain"

"Uh huh" he said and before they could continue with what would be a promising conversation, Livie groaned. Her body moved again uneasily and her head was trying to rise from her father's shoulder. "I guess we'll have to get used to this." Killian joked and Emma nodded with a laugh. "I suppose so," she replied.

He caressed his daughter's back again and swayed softly. "Are you sleepy, Livie?" Killian whispered when he saw her yawn and as if responding to what her father was saying, Livie moaned again. "Come here, little love." He settled her closer to his neck, in the position he knew she liked, but Livie winced, and her small nose wrinkled again ready to cry. "You don't want daddy anymore, do you?" He sighed and raised his head to look at Emma. "Maybe she's daddy's little girl, but she always wants to sleep with her mommy." Killian pouted.

This time Emma's smile grew larger and she took Livie from Killian's arms softly. "Are you ready for your nap, Kid?" The little girl was making little noises with her mouth that didn't reach the crying, but recognizing the scent of her mother, she snuggled quickly into her chest.

Her small fingers tightly gripped her mother's blouse, then she yawned as her eyes slowly closed.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." Emma kissed her forehead as she swayed Livie gently in her arms.

Killian took a step closer to them, he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and she leaned against his chest, "Love you to the moon and back," he said putting a soft kiss on the girl's cheek, and then another one in Emma's forehead.

 _ **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**_

After sending the message to Neal, not five minutes had passed when she had received his reply back, _'I'm coming',_ it was all that the message said.

Emma knew that being in the loft was perhaps not the best place to talk to Neal, at least not when Livie was on the second floor and could go down at any time and interrupt them before she could finish explaining everything to Neal. But that same place was where she felt safer to talk to him, because definitely, she would not do it at Granny's, and she knew that if she decided to leave the house, Livie would surely want to go with her.

When she heard the knock on the door, Emma was startled and her first reaction was to turn her head to look at the second floor and make sure that Livie was still entertained by the stories that her grandmother was reading to her, and apparently, it was.

Emma took a deep breath, she could feel her hands wet with her nerves, and every time she took a step closer to the door, she could swear that her heartbeat was louder. She stretched her arm and put her hand in the lock of the door. _Just open it, Emma_ , she told herself.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and then, again she take a deep breath before opening it.

And there he was. Gray shirt, jeans, and a smile on his lips

"Emma," Neal said in a cheerful voice as his smile grew a little wider.

Emma curved her lips at what she expected to look like a smile. "Neal, hi," she said.

Then she stood there, staring at him as she tried to figure out what she had to do now. She had repeat over and over again in her head everything she would do when Neal arrived, but seeing him face to face, every idea had disappeared, as did her ability to speak.

She saw Neal smile amused and take a step closer to her. "Can i-uhm, can i come in?" he chuckled.

Emma opened her eyes wide and shook her head completely ashamed "Oh! yeah, yeah, sorry, come in." she said making herself take a side for Neal to come in. _You're incredible, Emma_ , she snapped to herself.

When she closed the door, Emma turned and saw Neal walking slowly to the kitchen counter and leaning against it. Her gaze once more quickly headed for the stairs and once again, she was relieved not to see Livie in it.

Nervously, Emma approached him, this time, Neal was the one who looked at her carefully, he looked relaxed, a soft smile on his face as he waited for her to speak, but honestly, she had no idea where or how to begin.

"I want.."

"Hey, I forgo..."

They both laughed as the two spoke at the same time trying to break the awkward silence. Neal put his hands in his pockets and smiled "You first" he said, but Emma denied "No, no, your first, please" she said.

Neal nodded slowly knowing that it would be up to him to start the conversation and giggled. "Okay, uhm, I forgot to tell you that I'm looking for houses to live here in Storybrooke." he said slowly.

"Oh, uh," Emma opened her mouth in surprise and closed it again unsure of what to say "Wow, that's, uhm that's something, no more granny's, eh?"

"God, no," he laughed and took a step closer to her. "I feel like it's time to look for something else, something more stable where Henry can have his own room, and I don't know, I think it's a good way to start something."

When he finished speaking the distance between them was very small, she could feel Neal's eyes scanning her face trying to find out what she was thinking and for a brief moment, his gaze had settled on her mouth, to return quickly to her eyes.

Emma swallowed. "I'm- I'm sure Henry's going to love the idea." she said as she crossed her arms.

Neal nodded and then smiled as he took a step back, he knew Emma, and he knew there were times when he had to step back, and this, was definitely one of that times. "Yeah, I also believe it," he smiled "I've already seen a couple of houses and, and there are some that I think he would love, besides they are very close to the school."

"Is any blue?" Emma joked and saw the confused look on Neal's face. "Uh, nevermind." she said shaking her hand to downplay the comment.

Neal nodded slowly, "Mmm, Okay," he smiled "So, your turn, what you were going to tell me"

"Oh yeah, uh, my turn." Emma shifted nervously, looking back to the second floor and then to Neal. He narrowed his eyes and repeated Emma's gesture, looked up the stairs and then back at her.

"Are you okay, Em?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You've been acting a little... weird since I got here." And before Emma could deny it, Neal shook his head 'no' and pointed his finger at her "And don't deny it, because since i arrived you've been nervous and you've looked up the stairs several times. What's going on?"

Emma sighed and shrugged. Where the hell was she supposed to start?. She saw Neal's face trying to find out what was going on as his hands slipped back into the bag of his jeans, and again, he took a step closer to her. _Just say it._

"There's something I have to tell you," She started slowly "but I don't know how-"

"Is about the message you sent me?" He interrupted her. "You said you had something to tell me and it was important"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, is about it. Yesterday, I found, well, I didn't find," Emma rolled her eyes and let out a sigh from her mouth. She was trying to find the right words to tell Neal about Livie, but there were no right words and not easy ways, to tell someone that his future daughter had somehow traveled back into the past and they would have to take care of her, until they will find out how to return her to her time without damaging the course of things.

Yes, there was definitely no easy way to tell someone that.

"Just say it, Emma," Neal said a little anxiously. His eyes, looking directly at Emma's.

"Okay," Emma shook her shoulders letting the tension escape, and straightened up ready to start. "I have to tell you something about us, well, it's not about us exactly, but it is-" Emma groaned in frustration. "Yesterday I found a girl, she-"

The knock-knock on the door interrupted her and Emma rolled her eyes irritated at the same time a moan came from her throat. "Seriously," she said.

The knock sounded again and Emma was sure she would kill the person on the other side of the damn door. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she slowly looked at Neal. "Just- wait a moment."

Emma turned away, her eyes narrowed with tension and she sighed as she walked to the door, when she opened it, she frowned between surprised and irritated, more irritated than surprised.

"Hook?" The words crawled out of her mouth and Killian raised his eyebrows, in a way that was so typical of him.

"Do not get too excited, Love," he teased as a shameless smile appeared on his face and Emma rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, I found your father and he told me that today you would not be chasing any monster or any of the other things you like to pursue." He answered simply, and as if it were the most natural thing, he enter to the loft without waiting for Emma to invite him in. "I try to call you to that device you use for communicate, but you never answer my calls. You know, Swan, I don't know why you bring that thing if you nev-" He stopped walking when he saw the other man in front of him and in a slightly cooler and distant voice, he said "Neal"

"Killian"

Both men looked at each other and simply nodded, in what Emma supposed was some kind of greeting.

The two stood face to face trying to maintain their best posture, the tension, or discomfort between the two men was perceptible. Emma's gaze traveled from one man to the other, she had no idea what to do, so she clumsily walked and stood between her ex-boyfriend, father of her son - and daughter - and her _what?_ Pirate? less than a boyfriend more than a friend? her nothingness?.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Love," Killian said before she spoke, his eyes on her.

"She is okay, we are okay" Neal answered and Killian smiled, but not a friendly smile.

The tension in the room was palpable, Emma sighed trying to ignore it and looked at Killian. "Thanks," she said as a half smile appeared on her lips, Killian nodded, this time with a genuine and shy smile.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, enough for Neal to notice and narrow his eyes, he knew that look in Emma's eyes and an alarm, that he refused to listen, went on in his head.

In the moment that Neal moved uncomfortably in his place, was the same moment when Emma remembered the reason for that meeting, which no doubt, knowing Livie, she didn't have much time before the girl decided to go in search of her mother.

"Well, I, uhm, everything is fine here, so if anything happens we'll let you know." She said, and without need of more words, she knew that Killian had understood her when she saw him nod slowly.

"Yeah, of course, I-I get it, I just wanted to know if you were okay, I'll leave you alone," Killian replied, trying to keep his face neutral, but his smile was no longer in his eyes.

When Emma saw him turn around to leave, she suddenly had the urge to stop him and explain what was happening, but she realized that it made no sense, after all, she didn't have to give him any explanation.

A few footsteps were heard on the stairs and suddenly they stopped. Emma didn't even need to turn her head to know who they belonged to, and before she could finish releasing a breath, she listened.

"DAAAAADDY!" Livie's cry was heard over the whole departmental, and most certainly throughout Storybrooke.

She down the stairs as fast as her small legs would allow her, her small arms stretching forward completely eager to embrace her father as an ecstatic smile appeared on her face.

The girl's reaction didn't surprise Emma, in fact, she would have found her completely adorable if the situation had been different, one in which Killian Jones was not there, and she would have had enough time to explain to Neal what was happening.

But she had run out of time, she had seen Neal take a confused step forward and Killian turn around before reaching the loft door when they had both heard the girl scream.

When Livie was halfway upstairs, Emma had seen her mother chasing after the girl in an attempt to stop her, but failing at the same time as a horrified look appeared on Snow's face and stared at her daughter murmuring 'I'm sorry'.

Emma was sure that she had the same look as her mother when her daughter's feet touched the ground and saw her run ready to hug her father.

Emma was ready to see Livie running toward the kitchen, toward Neal, but she was surprised when she saw the girl run to the opposite side, toward the door, in the direction of Killian Jones.

And it was then that she felt her jaw drop and her eyes wide open.

Livie ran to Killian with her arms fully extended towards him, and just as the child was about to hit his legs, Killian took her in his arms.

The little girl's body wrapped him like a little monkey, her small legs surround his hip, while her small arms caught his neck and support her head on his shoulder, then slowly the girl raised her head and for the first time, he saw her face.

A big smile crossed the face of the little blonde, while green eyes stared at him. Blue vs green.

A green eyes that he could recognize on either side, a green eyes that he had seen and dreamed many times, a pair of eyes that he loved. It didn't matter if those eyes were on the face of this little girl or another, he knew those green eyes, were undoubtedly the eyes of Emma Swan.

Suddenly, he felt the girl's kiss on his cheek. "Daddy, I missed you so much," she said with obviusly adoration.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hey guys! Well, finally Killian'2014. I know, I took a lot of time to put him but here is it. Btw, sorry if this chapter is very cheesy, I'm a cheesy person LOL! but I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**_

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

Emma watched Livie extend her arms towards Killian completely entranced as a smile appeared on the girl's face, and just as her body was about to hit his legs, she saw Killian take the child in his arms and support her nimbly in his hip.

 _Shit, shit._

Emma held her breath as her eyes widened, she could feel Neal's gaze on her but she just could not take her eyes off the image in front of her. Livie tangled her small body over Killian, and as if everything was in slow motion, she saw the girl lift her head from his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek and then, she hear her say, _"Daddy, I missed you_ _so much,_ _"_ with obviusly adoration.

 _Shit._

Hell no! There was no way she would have had a child with Captain Hook. They had barely shared a kiss in Neverland and that, she told herself, had been _a one-time thing,_ not something that would end with a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. _Right?_.

Emma didn't even know how it was possible that her legs could still hold her. She turned her gaze to her mother who at that moment was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth wide open and with a completely bewildered look, the same one she was sure she had in her own face.

Killian raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the girl. "Hi, lass," he said as a smile appeared on his face.

Livie giggled. "Hi!" She said happily.

When the girl had kissed him on the cheek, that had taken him by surprise, but definitely didn't match the surprise he felt seeing her face.

There was something familiar about her, the way her eyes looked at him and the way she smiled and small dimples formed in her cheeks. He had not even taken too long to realize who reminded him.

Emma Swan. That girl was a little version of Emma and he didn't say it just because of the way the girl was dressed, the girl could be been dressed completely different from Emma and even then, he would have recognized Emma's face in this girl.

Then, Livie put her little hands on Killian's face as she stroked his father's beard and sighed dramatically. "I feel like I haven't seen you for a _thooousand_ days, daddy" she said.

Killian chuckled. "Daddy?"

And when he realized that the girl didn't seem to be joking, he raised his eyebrow again, this time completely confused as his smile subsided.

"Emma, what's going on?" Neal frowned.

"Love?" Killian said nervously as he looked quickly at Emma and then back at Livie who was still smiling.

"Uh-"

It was the only sound that came out of her mouth as her gaze went from Neal to Killian, and then from Livie to her mother. She could feel everyone's gaze on her and she moved uncomfortably in her place, she try to speak again and say a more intelligent response but the words didn't come out of her mouth and when she thought the moment could not be more uncomfortable, she realized she was wrong.

Livie frowned at the strange expression on her father's face and the exchange of looks between the grown-ups, but with the reasoning of a five-year-old girl, she tilted her head. "Daddy, are you angry that we didn't invite you to our sleepover? Mommy said it was girls night and girls nights is just for girls, not boys. But don't worry daddy," Livie leaned her head on Killian's shoulder "-in our next sleepover you can go if you want." she said innocently. Livie looked at her mother who was standing next to the man she didn't know, and still smiling she said: "Right, mommy?"

"Wo-what?!" Neal's eyes widened. He took a step forward and turned his body to face Emma "Mommy?! Do I miss something?"

"Well, definitely I missed something too." Killian said confused as he looked at Emma, and when he felt Livie tilts her head over his shoulder to smile at him, he down his gaze and could not stop himself from smiling back.

"Oookay, stop there little Marty McFly" Emma laughed nervously looking toward Livie.

Her hands were completely sweaty from the nerves and trying to ignore the tension she felt on her shoulders, she approached Killian quickly, and it was then that she realized that the image in front of her, of Killian with the girl between his arms, strangely enough, looked completely natural.

Emma ignored the thought as well as the look of both men on her and she stretched her arms toward Livie. "Hey, Livie, why don't you go with Grandma?"

Livie pouted. "But mommy, daddy just came and I want to stay with you," she begged and Killian smiled at how adorable the girl looked.

Emma frowned apologetically. "I know, but I need to talk to Kill-um, daddy and then you can come again." Livie put her puppy face, her arms still tangled around her father's neck, "I promise." Emma said extending her arms a little closer to Livie, and although she was trying to ignore the man in front of her, she saw a smile appear in the corner of Killian's lips.

"Pinky promise?" Livie raised her little finger and Killian held his breath when he saw a shy smile appear on Emma's lips as she held Livie's finger.

"Pinky promise, kid. Let's go." The girl nodded vigorously as she stretched her arms to sit on her mother's hip.

A chill ran through Killian's body as Livie's weight disappeared from his arms, but ignoring the feeling, he crossed his arms and that was when Livie's small mouth opened in an "O" and her eyes widened.

"Daddy!" She yelled in surprise. "You have your hook again, can we play pirates?" She asked excitedly.

And before Emma and Killian had time to react to what the girl had said, Neal frowned. He had finished listening to nonsense, or at least things he didn't understand, but above all, he had finished with the scene before him, a scene, he told to himself, was completely crazy.

"Daddy, _mommy,_ grandma." Neal emphasized each word as he approached them. "Emma, what's all this?"

At the sound of her voice, Emma turned her body, enough to see Neal but still seeing Killian, and again, she saw herself standing between these two men. _Uncomfortable._

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Who is she?" he looked at Livie and pointed his finger at her.

Livie's arms tightened around Emma's neck when she saw the stranger man look at her in a strange way, and when he approached her mommy a little more, she leaned her head against her mother's neck trying to hide her face.

"I kinda have the same question, Love." Livie listened her father's voice.

Emma nodded. "I know, and I owe you an explanation," she said slowly looking at Neal and then at Killian "to both of you."

Both men were silent and Emma swallowed.

Emma turned around to see her mother still standing in the same position, looking at them all carefully, "Mom?" She said as she stroked Livie's back, which has suddenly very quiet in her arms.

Snow blinked at Emma's voice and finally forced herself to close her mouth, she definitely didn't know if she was more surprised by the fact that Killian Jones was, or would be, apparently the father of her granddaughter, or the fact that seeing them together didn't seem crazy at all for her.

She saw Emma's gaze and quickly understood the silent question that her daughter was asking "Uh-yeah, um," the brunette shifted awkwardly and approached Emma, extending her arms to take Livie.

"Can you go with grandma now?" Emma whispered to Livie in the ear.

Livie lifted her head and nodded slowly as she smiled at her, and before going into her grandmother's arms, she quickly looked suspiciously at the man who was not her daddy.

"Come on, honey," Snow said sweetly as she sat the child on her hip.

"Daddy," Livie murmured, looking at Killian. "Are you going to test the cake that Grandma and I made for my birthday?"

Everyone looked at Killian and he opened his mouth not knowing what to say as he saw the optimistic look on the girl's face, he tilted his head and his lips curved softly into a smile "Um, sure" he replied unsurely and could hear Emma sighing relieved as her shoulders relaxed a little, so he assumed that his answer had been successful, and even more, when he saw an even bigger smile on the face of the child.

Livie leaned her head on her grandmother's shoulder and they both climbed the stairs.

Emma watched them both and before turning around to face the two men behind her waiting for explanations, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

 _Shit._

"So, can you explain what just happened here, and who is that girl?" Neal said.

Emma turned and swallowed. This was definitely a good time for Hook to get his bottle of Rum.

 _ **Saturday, January 21, 2023**_

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she knew that it had not been enough to calm her nerves or clarify her thoughts. When Emma came out of the loft that morning she had no idea what to do or where to go, the only thing she was sure was that she needed to get away, walk aimlessly and let her legs take her wherever they wanted to go.

She needed to get away for a moment from everything and everyone.

Convincing Killian to let her go had been difficult, at first he had refused to leave her side, _"Emma, please, with the crocodile outside is not a good idea that you walk there alone, at least let me go with you."_ He had said worriedly and she had caressed his cheek ensuring that nothing would happen, something that obviously had not made him feel better, but after a long talk and use the famous technique of her daughter, her puppy face, he ended up accepting grudgingly because he knew she needed that. At that moment Emma had smiled to realize how efficient that face was and no doubt the weakness of her husband to see the face.

The memory made her smile again and it was at that moment when she finally lifted her head, found herself surrounded by the leafy trees that surrounded Storbrooke, the town had disappeared behind her and the only noise she could hear was the movement from the branches of the trees swaying with the wind and the noise of the animals that inhabited the forest.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she tried to concentrate on the beating of her own heart. She had been the one that moments before had said that they would wait for Gold to go to them, but the wait was beginning to make her nervous and she could feel her muscles tightening minute by minute. The emotion swirling inside her was untied and the pressure on her chest was growing heavier, a pressure that she knew would not disappear until she had heard news from her little girl.

And that's when she heard her. She felt the muscles of her belly contract immediately and the laughter came again, this time stronger, closer and as full of life and innocence as ever, then she heard Livie run towards her as she screamed ' _mommy_ ' over and over again with that cheerful voice she had, that illuminated the darkest days.

Emma opened her eyes quickly and turned her head all around hoping to find her baby running toward her, her small thin arms extended and a smile on her face, a face that would surely be sticky for some candy that she would have eaten of walked home, but no one was there.

Livie's laughter had faded and Emma found herself with open arms waiting to catch her daughter between them, but no one would come, and felt a cold air embrace her body.

Emma was surprised that her heart could still be beating after those seconds, she hugged herself as if that could protect her from the pain she felt in her chest and she drown a moan in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly trying to contain the tears that stubbornly wanted to slide down her cheeks, she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and when she opened her eyes, she realized again that the pain in her head had returned, strong pangs pounding in her temple but was not nearly as strong as the pangs she felt in her heart.

Those pangs that slowly ripped through her, even though they were not a physical tear, were even worse.

She felt a tingling rise all over her body, from her feet to her head, and she saw her hands light up for the second time in the day. This time, she didn't shake her hands trying to fade the glow or try to keep her powers in check, no, this time, she closed her hands tightly and pressed her lips in a firm line, closed her eyes and when she felt all her emotions accumulating once more inside of her and she felt that her chest would explode if it held them longer, Emma extended her arms forward and a white explosion came out of her hands at the same time she uttered a loud scream completely heartbreaking, full of courage and strength.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of fallen trees around her that appeared to have been victims of a bomb. She had thrown them, her powers had thrown them away.

Emma looked at her hands that were still throbbing from the force that had come from them, but the glow had faded, as did her headache and some of the tension she felt in every muscle in her body, though she could not say the same about the pressure she felt on her chest, or the pain she felt in her belly, because those, she knew, would disappear until she had her daughter in her arms.

Suddenly she heard the sound of applause behind her followed by a chuckle that was hollow, and cruel. Emma felt her muscles tense and a cold thread pierced her spine.

"That was worth of seeing," he said mockingly.

When she heard his laughter come out of his mouth again, Emma turn quickly as if she had been struck and faced the man, her mouth was a thin line, her breathing slow and heavy.

"Where is she?" She said, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the man.

"Straight to the point. I like it." He teasing. Emma approached him with the intention of hitting him, but at the same time Gold raised his hand pointing her with his index finger "One step closer and I disappear with your opportunity to find your daughter."

Rumplestiltskin watched Emma stagger and hesitate for a moment, but he smiled as he watched her squeeze her hands helplessly and straighten up slowly. He had won. "Good decision, Miss Swan."

Emma squeezed her hands and took a step closer to him trying to keep her voice calm. "Why do you want her? She is just a little girl, you don't even know her."

"This is not about your daughter, miss Swan. I don't care about her, in fact, I don't care what happens to her."

Emma clenched her jaw. "If you hurt her, I swear I'm gonna-"

"You don't gonna do anything," he starts, his face inches from Emma's "because if something happens to me, you'll never know where your daughter is and you will not see her again"

"Why did you take her? You said it's not about her, so why did you take her? "

"Becuase I have a deal for you, and before you give me an answer I want you to remember that I am the only person who can tell you where is she. You need me as much as I need you. "

"What's the deal?" Emma asked slowly.

Gold turned and walked away from her as he dragged the words out of his mouth. "It's about righting the mistakes of the past," he said and looked at her again.

Emma frowned. "What the hell that's suppose to mean?" she ask confused.

"I want to change the past and you're going to help me, Miss Swan."

Emma opened her eyes wide and her jaw dropped a few inches as the old man's words whirled around in her head. "Are you crazy?. You know that is impossible, Gold. You can't do that."

"We both know is completely possible."

"Changing the past can be dangerous."

"That's the deal. You can help me or you can not. It's your choose." He replied quietly while hiding his hands inside the pockets of his suit.

Emma narrowed her eyes knowing that it would not be that simple. "If I don't help you?" She asked.

"I guess you will not have to worry about organizing more birthday parties."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Emma raised her hands pushing the man towards one of the trees, she saw his body colliding with the trunk and falling to the ground as a moan came out of his mouth. "I will not help you, and I will not make any deal with you!" She shouted as she approached him, fury again embracing her body "I'm going to find Livie and when I do, I swear to God you're going to regret having returned to Storybrooke and having taken my daughter. I don't care what you have to say, I'll find her and you're going to lose."

Emma turned and began to walk away from him when she heard him speak again. "You'll never find her," he said as he tried to get up. Emma closed her eyes trying to ignore Gold's voice and continued walking as she hugged herself.

"You're never going to find her because she's not here at Storybrooke," Gold said again and watched Emma stop immediately, she held her breath and clenched her jaw as he approached her. "She's not here, and the only way you know where is she is by helping me."

Emma swallowed. "You're lying."

"Am I?" He smiled.

"Why are you doing all this? What do you want to change so desperately that you're willing to risk everything? "

"That is an answer that you will have later when you accept" he paused and then continued "Think fast in your response, Miss Swan, because every minute you take it is the same time you will be away from your daughter, and be away from a child is very difficult and painful."

Emma squeezed her hands angrily and saw him turn around. He took a few steps away from her but before disappearing, he turned his head one last time. "One last thing," he said, knowing that these last words would worriedly the blonde enough to accept the deal he was offering her, "How do you think Livie feels when she realizes her parents abandoned her?" A smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. "Do you even remember that feeling, when you were a child? That loneliness. "

"We don't abandon her," Emma whispered and clenched her jaw.

"But she doesn't know." He smiled. "It's better that you think fast in an answer, we don't want Livie to grow alone, besides, she is may be on the side of a road, or wandering the streets of some big city, and you know how dangerous that can be." He lied.

Without suppressing the impulse, Emma raised her arms with fury letting out a blow of light, but at the same time that her powers were for beating the man, he disappeared in a black cloud and her magic finished beating to the trees that were in front of her. Emma breathed deeply as she felt her eyes wet, but this time no tears fell down her cheek, she would not give Gold that.

She closed her hands tightly and forced her legs to move. Emma could feel every part of her body shaking with each step as Gold's words circled her mind and imagined different scenarios in which her daughter could be, and none of them made her feel better.

Livie was only a little girl, a little girl who had never been out of Storybrooke since she was born, and on the few occasions when she had seen a big city it was in the photos that Henry showed her when he was visiting. That thought made her worry even more knowing that Livie would be very frightened of being in such a different place and even more without her parents, and again Gold words hit her immediately.

 _"How do you think Livie feels when she realizes her parents abandoned her?"_

She felt her heart sink and the muscles in her belly tighten even more at the thought of the idea of her daughter being somewhere alone and completely frightened thinking that her parents had abandoned her, because as Gold had said, she could still remember the questions she asked herself when she thought that her parents had not wanted her, and thinking that her baby girl could have the same feelings made her feel even worse.

She had not abandoned her baby and knew that wherever Livie was, she knew that Mommy and Daddy loved her so much and would never leave her.

 _They would find her_ , she repeated herself over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys! firstly I want to say _**thank you**_ to all of you for your reviews and message, also reblogs and favs. I really appreciate it a lot and make me happy know that you like this story. ('cause I never imagined people would like the story, LOL!)

And second: sorry for the time that I take to put this chapter, is just that by accident delete it the chapter from my computer (and i had to rewrite it again), and then, was the end of OUAT and broke my heart know that JMo will not be in the next season because she is my favorite actress and Emma was my favorite character, so I had a difficult time (and I still have it.). And my writer skills were off, almost dead!

Like always, I'm not a professional writer and my first language is not English, so corrections are completely welcome.

 _ **So i really hope you like this chapter and let me know!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**

Killian raised one eyebrow in disbelief as the words slowly came out of his mouth. "Are you telling me that the child that is in the other room with your mother is my daughter?" And then, he twirled his finger between them. "Our daughter?."

"Future daughter, yeah." Emma corrected him quickly as her hands played with the cup of tea in front of her.

They were around the kitchen island, both men standing in front of her. She saw Killian turn his head and look up the stairs as a wrinkle formed on his forehead and a soft sigh came out of his lips, and as Killian's blue eyes remained on the second floor, Neal took a few steps back completely confused, one of his hands caressed his hair in frustration trying to find shape to the story she had just told them.

Emma took a deep breath and looked down at the intact cup of tea she had in her hands, desperately hoping it would become rum, whiskey, tequila or any other type of drink, but it wasn't.

She was not even sure why she had decided to make tea. Well, actually she knew why she had decided to make tea. That had helped her to keep her hands occupied for a moment, making it easier, or rather, less difficult to tell Killian and Neal who was the little girl who had come downstairs and left them speechless at all. But above all, it was because she had had the opportunity to turn her back to the two men in front of her.

For a few seconds she turned her back to everything, but in those same seconds, she had realized that she was not sure she wanted to do it. And when those thoughts came to her mind, and the fear and confusion began to take over her thoughts making her feel nervous again, the sound of the teapot had made her return to the present moment and had realized that she had to face both men.

Two men, who apparently would be in her life in completely different ways than she had imagined.

And then, here she was, with an intact cup of tea in her hands, while the discomfort of the silence grew second by second. She wasn't sure whether Neal's or Killian's lack of response was a good thing or a bad thing, but it was certainly uncomfortable and it was starting to make her feel totally clumsy and desperate.

She tried to lift the teacup to her lips, but her hands refused to move, just like her legs refused to stop shaking or her heart to stop beating so fast as it was doing. She breathed deeply trying to relieve the tension she felt in her muscles, which seemed to be a routine for her lately, and hugged herself.

And it was then that she lifted her gaze ready to say something and break the awkward silence, but just as she lifted her eyes, Killian's eyes met hers and the words flew from her mind.

The blue of his eyes had suddenly become deep, so deep that she could feel herself drowning in them. She swallowed and held her breath. It was like he could read everything inside her just by seeing her and that made her feel completely vulnerable, but at the same time, strange as it may seem, it had also made her feel comfortable, and _that_ , she thought to herself, terrified her.

Before she could finish her thoughts, Killian's voice brought her back.

"Well," He let out a sigh, the corner of his lips curved into a small smile. "-she inherited my unequaled beauty, that's for sure." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. His voice was calm and soft, but definitely, he was just as nervous as the blonde in front of him.

Emma raised her eyebrows, and relieved, she let the air escape of her lungs and rolled her eyes as a genuine smile appeared on her lips.

And this time, when their eyes met again, a gripping feeling ran through her veins when she found her reflection in Killian's warm gaze. And when the tension and discomfort began to subside, they both heard Neal's groan.

"Do you think this is funny?" He snapped at the man as he turned his head and narrowed his eyes angrily. "This is not a joke."

Neal took a few steps closer to Killian, his arms crossed over his chest, his defiant look.

Killian's jaw tensed instantly and keeping his gaze fixed on Emma, he muttered, "I know, _mate_." He turned his head slowly to see Neal, suddenly his glare completely icy.

"Doesn't seem like you're worried about all this." Neal replied back.

They both looked at each other as if they were prepared for a duel and taking a step closer, Killian spoke. "I can assure you," he began. "that I'm as worried as you are or even more, but I doubt that going crazy is an efficient way to solve th-"

"Oh," Neal interrupted him laughing wryly. "And you think joking about this will help solve the problem here? You expect that- "

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. "Okay, everyone needs to calm down," she interrupted Neal, and when she saw Killian take a step closer to him ready to fight a war, she raised her hands as if that movement could stop both men from killing themselves. "I can assure you none of this will help solve... nothing, and there are still many things we have to solve." They both turned to look at her slowly and took a step back. Emma sighed. "Besides, this is not the place and not the time for this," she whispered and pointed with her eyes at the stairs, hoping they both remembered that there was a girl in the loft. A girl, who no doubt, she did not want her to witness a discussion between the two men.

 _Hell, why things could not be simple_. She thought.

Neal shook his head slowly irritated "Do you really think this is true?" he frowned. " _All_ of this ?."

Emma bit her lower lip thinking about the question he was asking her, the same one that had run through her mind, and then, safely, she answered. "At first I didn't think this was true, but then," She was silent. The mere thought of imagining Livie being someone else's daughter now seemed crazy to her, just like in the beginning it had seemed crazy to think she was her mother.

Only this time the feeling hurt her.

Neal had not even needed more words than she had already said, and as quickly as he understood what her eyes told him, he let out the air he had been holding. A fleeting sense of anger ran all over him and he turned his gaze to the ground.

Emma swallowed as her hands played nervously between them, and even with her gaze on Neal, she murmured uncomfortably. "I uh, I thought you... were... her father."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she saw the hurt look in Killian's eyes and she heard Neal groaned as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, obviously I'm not." Neal said dryly and this time, he didn't detect anger in his voice, but jealousy. Jealousy of losing the future he had already planned, jealousy of losing the woman he had once had. Jealousy of the man in front of him who apparently would take away everything that was his.

But the thing was, it had never been his, he thought.

He tried to ignore that last thought, but even so, he could feel that thump in his stomach that made him feel irritated. _This could not be true_ , he repeated himself over and over again, refusing to believe what was too obvious, too clear.

He simply refused to believe that the future he had imagined, now no longer existed. He turned his back to Emma and exhaled heavily as he rested his hands on her hip.

"Are you sure that Regina will help us?" This time was Killian who spoke. His voice was deep as he slowly raised his head to see her.

Emma nodded. "Yeah," she said nervously. "She's trying to find a way to get her back to her home, to her time, but before that, we need to know why she's here and how she's come. It's not like she could travel to the past alone and open a time portal by herself."

"What if she did exactly that?"

Emma frowned and turned her head toward Neal. "What?"

"The girl" He emphasized and took a step closer to the kitchen. "What if none of this is a coincidence? All we know is that she showed up in your car and when she woke up she told you that she was your daughter. Don't you think all this is strange? Maybe she came to the past for a reason and not necessarily have to be a good reason, it may all be a trap or some kind of scam."

" _S_ he's _five years old._ " Emma said slowly and frowned. "The meanest thing she can do is try to eat all the chocolate cookies before dinner." she joked.

"Are you sure about that?" Neal responded back as he arched his eyebrows.

"Yes." She exclaimed completely sure.

Neal sighed heavily. Sometimes he forgot how stubborn Emma could be. He ran his hand over his face trying to control his temper, but that gesture was not helping him at all.

"Okay," He said in an attempt to get her into reason. "Maybe you're right, she's just a girl and not some kind of evil witch, but have you thought that she might be under some spell an-" When Emma was about to interrupt him, he moved closer to the kitchen and raise his hand in a gesture to stop her from speaking. Then, he continued. "We know what magic can do and what people are capable of doing with it. All this can be a trap, that child can be under some kind of spell and they are trickery you. "

"She's not," Emma replied in exasperation, as much as Neal was. Both looked directly into each other's eyes, both bodies radiating some tension, enough to be tangible. Neither of them gave their arm to twist before the idea that each defended.

"We can't trust in what a girl that nobody knows, says." Neal leaned his hands on the kitchen counter. "I know she looks cute and tender and even looks similar to you in that clothes, but we can't trust her. We don't know anything about this child and because of what happened to Pan I can't trust her, or trust in this crazy and senseless story." He opened his mouth trying to say something, but the words didn't come out, he raised his hands in frustration and lowered them again. "Emma, I can't even believe that you really believe this is true."

"Because it is!" Emma exclaimed trying to keep her voice low as she took a quick look at the stairs hoping Livie could not hear their voices. "I've been with her since yesterday, do you think I would not have realized if she planned to do something? All that she has done is play, paint and eat like any other child. I doubt that's an evil plan to end with the town or us." She took a deep breath. "Look, I know she's telling the truth."

Neal raised his eyebrows. "Because you have your super powers? Trust me, Emma. That never works."

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again indignantly. They both knew each other well enough to know that neither would change the other's idea, but honestly, she had not imagined it would take so long to convince Neal about Livie.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment and then, without thinking about it, Emma slid her eyes to the opposite side in search of Killian's gaze, searching for those blue eyes she found in a strange way comforting. In search of finding in them the support that she needed.

"All this, for crazy as it may seem, is true. I know. I can feel it." Emma murmured as her eyes locked on Killian's, realizing she was not trying to convince Neal, but to him that this was all real.

His deep blue eyes stared at her uncertainly and she swallowed when she realized that she really needed him to believe in her. She even was surprised when she realized about that new and terrifying needed that slowly welled up in her womb.

 _It is nothing_ , she told to herself, denying stubbornly that feeling and raising, just a little more, those walls she had built so well, but at the same time, terrified of what she could find in his eyes.

But what she didn't know, it was that it was not that he didn't believe what she was telling him. He believed in her, he trusted her. But the mere thought of having the possibility of forming a family in the future made him hesitate in any sense. The possibility of getting the heart of Emma Swan and having a family was all what he wanted, and more.

So it was not that he didn't believe her, it was that he didn't think it was possible that he could have such a bright future before his eyes after decades of being immersed in terrible darkness. The simple memory of the man he had been, made him feel ashamed and yet, in front of him, was what his heart longed for.

He nodded, a slow and almost imperceptible movement, but enough so she could see it, and relieve, even a little the tension they both felt, and at the same time, share the weight that was on her shoulders.

"I think Regina is right." They both heard Neal's voice.

"About what?" Emma asked confused. Her arms crossed over her chest with suspicion.

"I think we should use some magic on her, it's a good choice," And when he saw that Emma was about to say something, he continued. "Look, in my father's store there are many magical objects we can use. It's just to make sure this is not a threat to anyone and know what we are facing, we just have to ask Regina for help and then go with Belle, She surely can-"

"No," Killian said almost in a menacing whisper. His gaze, which had been focused on Emma slowly slid toward Neal. "If there is a possibility that this child is my daughter, I will not let anything that has to do with the crocodile touch her, and I don't care if in the end he changes, I still don't trust in the kind of things he can have in that store." Because if he was sure about something, was that he would protect his family at all costs.

Killian glanced at Emma and she smiled slightly, her gaze with a glitter of approval and pride. And it was at that moment that a feeling of hope grew in him, enough for him to embrace that future and take it with both hands, well, a hand and a hook.

Neal narrowed his eyes and turned his head toward her. "Emma?" He asked for an answer, but as soon as his eyes met hers, he knew what it was.

"Neal," she said apologetically. "I- I don't feel comfortable using magic over a child."

"So you'd rather go blind about this?." He crossed his arms. "Believing in what someone is telling you just because her height is less than a meter?. We just have to try a spell, she wouldn't even notice, and we could all- "

"I don't wan-"

"Emma, just one," Neal insisted.

"She already said no and I'm sure my answer it's the same." Killian interrupted him and turned his body to face the man standing next to him.

Neal laughed dryly and shook his head irritably. "You love this, rigth? Being a father, all a new man." He began. "You love this because if this is real, that means you have a chance with Emma."

"And you hate it because if this is real, that means you don't." Suddenly the space between them had diminished and they both looked at each other with anger, their jaws fully tense, as tense as each muscle of their bodies.

Neal narrowed his eyes, and for a few seconds Killian's words turned on his mind. He wasn't sure if he was more angry at the fact that those words were true, or the fact that Killian knew.

A wave of jealousy formed in his stomach and his hands closed into a fist while the image of the little girl appeared in front of his thoughts, and the more he saw that girl, the images of the future that he had imagined were blurred.

And again, refusing to believe something that was too obvious, he straightened and tilted his head "I doubt you know what a family means, but I do, and my family can be in danger if in the end all this turns out to be a trick. Emma and _my_ son can be in danger, but you don't care because you've never had to worry about anyone but yourself. "

"I would never let anything happen to Emma or the boy." Killian replied slowly.

"And I'm supposed to believe in the word of a pirate?" Neal raised his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. But just when she was going to snap at both men for having that ridiculous and uncomfortable argument about who had a chance with her and who didn't, as if she did not have the ability to decide and was some kind of trophy for win, Livie cried out in that sweet voice.

"Momeeeee!"

The three adults looked at the stairs just as the girl's small body appeared.

A smile was drawn on Livie's face when she saw her parents, and completely oblivious to the tension on the first floor, she began to descend quickly the stairs "Mommy!" She called again as one of her hands holding the railing tightly and the other holding a sheet of paper against her chest.

Emma opened her mouth nervously, but this time not so much for the girl, but for the two men. And swallowing, she circled around the kitchen island to get out of it and quickly approached the stairs trying to put her best smile, something that was not so difficult when she saw the genuine smile on the girl's face, and as soon as Livie's little feet touched the ground, she crouched at the same height as her daughter.

"Mommy," Livie said excitedly as she leaned on Emma's body. "Look, look what Grandma teached me!" She spread the sheet of paper and placed it in front of her mother. "It's swans, mommy, I draw them." She said proudly. "Grandma said it was like doing the number two and it's true! Can you believe it?!"

Emma feigned surprise. "Wow, seriously?"

"Uh huh." Livie nodded in ecstasy. And taking the drawing from her mother's hands, she tilted her head to see her father who was a few steps behind. "Did you seen it, daddy?!"

Livie wriggled out of Emma's arms and approached Killian, jumping excitedly as she raised her drawing with both hands to show it to her father. "I did it, I did it," she said as she bounced back and forth.

An overwhelming and new feeling swept over Killian's body as soon as the words came out of the girl's mouth. All his life he had been called in various ways: Killian, Lieutenant, Captain Hook, but no doubt he had never imagined that one day someone would call him ' _Daddy'_. So, unable to restrain himself, he smiled fully melted.

"Beautiful, love." He managed to say, but honestly, he had not paid attention to the drawing.

Livie giggled. "If you want I can teach you, daddy, it's very easy," and standing between her father and mother, she turned to see Emma. "And also to you, mommy." Livie smiled. "But mommy, can we first give daddy his piece of cake, and can I eat another piece myself?" And before her mother could refuse, because Mommy never let her eat cake before the meal, she begged. "Just a small piece, Mommy, and I promise I'll eat all my veggies, even the broccoli. Tell her, daddy, tell mommy that I'm going to eat al-"

"She's not your mother!" Neal snapped her and all excitement vanished from Livie's face.

And as soon as he took a step closer to her, Livie stepped back with frightened "Mommy." she whispered running to her mother and wrapped her tiny arms around Emma's leg.

"Neal!" Emma said completely surprised as Livie's arms held tightly to her leg. Her mouth dropped a few inches and her eyes widened as she placed a protective hand on the child's head. "What's wrong with you?"

"WHAT? ME?! Are you kidding me, Emma!" He shouted. And when Killian saw him take a step closer to Emma causing Livie to hide behind his mother's legs, he took a step forward, every cell of his body on alert. "I'm not the one who's believing in this ridiculous story, which by the way, we don't even know if it's real." Neal raised his arms with obvious frustration, and maybe by an impulse or maybe jealousy, he continued. "Have you at least thought of Henry? In how this can affect him if it turns o-"

"Don't you dare to put Henry on this!"

"God, Emma!" He snorted angrily. "You don't even know how she got here!. Wasn't enough all what happened with Pan?

"This is different!" Emma said in exasperation, and if it had not been for Livie's small hands that were clutching her leg desperately, she would have been carried away by the heat of the moment.

"Why?! Becuase she's cute. How can you be so stubborn?!"

"Stop yelling my mommy!" Livie cried with a trembling lip. Her tiny arms trying to hug her mother's legs in a protective gesture as her green eyes wet slowly.

And as soon as her lower lip began to tremble, Killian's jaw tensed even more, and he clenched his hands in a fist.

Emma under her gaze. Livie's green eyes stared at her worriedly as her small body clung to hers, and as a tear trickled down the girl's cheek, she swallowed.

"Hey, Livie. It's okay." Emma smiled and stroked the girl's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

But all Livie saw, was a strange man yelling at her mother things she could not understand. And again, tears were coursing down her cheeks, this time wilder. She lifted her arms to her mother, and without any hesitation, Emma held her and laid her on her hip.

Her daughter's small legs tangled skillfully over her, and her arms caught her neck. Livie put her head on Emma's shoulder. "He is yelling you a lot, mamma." She said through sobs.

Emma's heart broke with the girl's words and a sudden fury ran through her body as she gently stroked Livie's back. And without being able to stop herself, she looked at Neal.

If looks could kill, surely he would be buried underground.

Emma watched Neal moved in embarrassment in his place as he put his hands into the pockets of his jeans and lowered his gaze to his shoes, but also, she saw Killian, his gaze was focused on Livie's small body, his eyes were warm but her lips were a firm line.

And again, Livie cried and cuddled a little more into her mother. "Everything is okay, I'm okay." Emma whispered in her ear and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"I don't want him to scream anymore, mommy." Livie whined. Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

"He will not do it anymore. No one is going to yell anymore." Emma carefully removed the hair from the girl's face and smiled at her in an attempt to make her felt safety. "I promise."

Livie lifted her head slowly, tears no longer running down her cheeks but her breathing was still irregular, and with the sleeve of her red jacket, she wiped her snotty nose. "I don't like it when people scream." She whispered, her forehead almost touching her mother's forehead.

Emma grimaced "Me neither." she whispered just like her daughter.

And for a few seconds, they stayed like this, Livie's hands playing with the tips of Emma's hair, while Emma held her tightly in her arms, and it was then that Killian held his breath.

It was as if their bodies were a puzzle, separately each piece was perfect and unique, but when they came together, they fit so perfectly that you didn't want to separate them again. You just wanted to appreciate the beauty of that unique image.

Two pieces that made a perfect image, at least, his perfect image.

And for that, he would protect them from everything and everyone, Killian thought when he saw Neal crossing his arms, his eyes looking in the same direction as his.

Killian stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If I'm not wrong," he began, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "-a beautiful lady promised me a piece of cake, but I can't remember who it was." He grimaced and scratched the side of his head as if he was trying to remember something and then, frowning, he looked at both blondes "Do any of you know who it was?."

Emma looked at him confused for a few seconds, and when she opened her mouth to remind him that it had been Livie, she quickly understood the look that Killian was giving her. Emma let him continue with his game as she glanced at Livie.

Livie rubbed her eyes, which were now only wet. "It was me, Daddy," she said, her voice still very quietly.

"Mmm, I don't think so, lass." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Livie carefully, as if he were examining her, from the tip of her feet to her head. "She was very small and you are very tall. Look!" Killian walked over and stood beside Emma raising his hand to where Livie's head was. "You're almost of my height, love."

Livie giggled. "I'm tall because mommy is holding me."

And when Livie laughed, that made Emma smile. Maybe it wasn't yet the happy laugh that her daughter had, but it was certainly enough, enough to know she was recovering her happy mood, and that, that made her smile. But she had to accept that it was not just for her daughter, it was also for Killian.

She had known several different versions of him, the seductive Killian, the revengeful, the pirate, the man and even, she could say that she had known a part of the romantic, but certainly one of her favorite versions, and not that she had any, she told to herself, would be the paternal Killian. That man who was willing to do anything for making a girl smile, and he didn't care how stupid Captain Hook looked.

"Oh! I see." Killian said raising his hook as if he were surprised to see Livie sitting on Emma's hip. "Well, if that's the case, Can I have my piece of cake now, little love?."

Livie bit her lower lip and looked at Emma for confirmation. "Can we, mommy?"

Emma smiled kindly "I think we can." She said and Livie nodded calmly.

And again, the room was silent, Killian's eyes staring directly at hers. Emma swallowed, and feeling nervous, she broke the eye contact and looked at Livie. "Okay, let's go for that cake, kid," she said.

Emma accommodate Livie on her hip and again, the girl rested her head on her shoulder, her tiny arms once more around her neck.

And when she walked to the kitchen island with her daughter in her arms, Emma didn't even turn toward Neal but she could feel Livie's body curled more into her arms when they passed him.

Killian watched Emma walk away, and only until she circled the island and seated Livie on the edge of the kitchen counter, he turned to Neal and tilt his head.

Neal frowned but still he followed. They both walked away, almost reaching the loft door.

And as soon as they stopped, Killian turned to face the other man and this time, without a smile on his face and frankly, he began, his words a cold murmur. "I know you don't like what is happening here and you are angry, but I will not let you talk to Emma, or the child like that again."

Neal took a step closer. "Now you are a knight in shining armor?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You can tell me what you want, and even hit me if that makes you feel better, but while the girl is here, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. To keep Emma safe."

"I'm doing the same."

"Good," Killian said, and taking a step back, he tilted his head in the direction of the door. "Now I think it would be best if you get out of here, mate."

Neal smiled wryly and shook his head as he took a step toward Killian-

"Everything's okay?" Snow's soft voice asked before Neal had a chance to say something. The two men turned their heads quickly and she raised her eyebrows.

Both, Neal and Killian took a step back leaving enough distance between them.

"Aye, love." Killian sighed and faked a smile as he turned his face to see the other man. "Neal was about to leave, right, mate?"

For a few seconds both men exchanged a silent conversation, and letting the air out of his lungs, Neal began to nod slowly as he turned his head to look at the brunette. "Yeah, I have uh, something to do." Snow nodded, but clearly, the woman didn't believe him. And moving uncomfortably in his place, Neal put his hands into his pockets and smiled politely. "I have to go." He said, and before turning around to leave, he glanced at Emma who was smiling at something the girl was saying.

 _He had screwed up everything._

And avoiding the look of the pirate, Neal turned around "Bye."

"Bye," Snow murmured as the door closed behind Neal, she raised her eyebrows and looked at Killian inquisitively, but the man only returned a nervous smile and said nothing more.

Snow pouted, and accepting the answer that Killian was giving her, she nodded, after all, she'd gotten to hear part of the conversation they'd had when Livie had come down, not that she was a gossip girl, but it had been very difficult to ignore the voices.

So, coming down the stairs, Snow walked to the kitchen where her daughter and granddaughter seemed to have a discussion about the size that the slice of cake had to have, a battle that was obviously winning the girl, she thought when she saw Emma moving the knife to one side leaving a larger slice and a triumphant smile on the face of her granddaughter.

And as soon as the brunette disappeared from his sight, Killian let out the air he had been holding and turned around nervously. The first thing he saw was the child, _his child_. The thought made him shiver, but at the same time made him smile.

He saw Livie dipping her finger into the chocolate bitumen, and only when she thought her mother was not seeing her, Livie brought her finger to her mouth just as Emma discovered her on the spot. He saw Emma raise her eyebrows and Livie laughed just like her grandmother, causing Emma to shake her head and roll her eyes amused.

That gesture made Killian smile and felt his heart fall in love even more with Emma Swan.

He kept that image in his mind. Every sound, every color and even every smell he could perceive, he treasure it mentally. Killian swallowed and kept his eyes open because the feeling that everything would disappear by closing his eyes would still haunt him.

Suddenly Livie turned her head and with all the innocence that her voice could have, she asked: "Daddy, are you coming?" At the same time that Emma lifted her head to look at him.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, his eyes meeting hers. Blue vs Green.

And then, a timid but sure smile appeared on Emma's lips as one of her arms reached out to show him the plate with the piece of cake. "I hope you like chocolate, Captain." she joked.

Definitely, his day would be completely different from what he had imagined.

* * *

 **A/N:** First of all (before my apologies) I want to say **thank you very much.** Guys, I'm overwhelmed with all your beautiful words, seriously! I don't know what to say, after I read your reviews I had a stupid smile on my face all day long (all week, all month, LOL!). I really appreciate your words, because they mean so much to me. **THANKS!**.

Now, I'm so sorry, it looks like I'm uploading a chapter per month, but I swear that's not my intention at all. It jut happens.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, that I have to say I really spend a hard time writing it, so I'm a bit insecure about the result, but I think it's okay, ( _I think_ ).

As always, my first language is not English, so sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Corrections are completely welcome. Be honest, I will not be angry if you say: Your grammar sucks girl! (Well, don't be so rude but you can said that! XD)

 **Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Saturday, January 21, 2023**

He knew her.

Killian thought as he looked at Emma. He knew her as much as he knew himself, and sometimes he could swear he knew her better.

Killian narrowed his eyes and sighed softly as he rested his arms on the kitchen counter.

Should he go with her, or leave her alone?

When Emma had returned shakily to the loft he had cursed himself for letting her go alone. And although the words had come out clear and determined from her mouth as she told them what had happened with the damned crocodile, he could still see the havoc that had caused in her, not counting the reddened skin that surrounded her eyes.

Emma had remained silent and had sat on her parents' bed while her gaze focused on nothingness. He breathed heavily and, deciding that he had given her enough time to be alone and reprimand herself for whatever was going on in her head, he approached her.

Snow looked at him as he entered the room, without saying anything she got up from the bed, and giving a weak smile to Killian, she left the room to leave them alone.

"Love,-" she looked at him absent-mindedly, "Tell me what's wrong. I know there is something that is bothering you, I can see it." Emma kept silent and Killian swallowed. "What did he say to you?" This time, his voice was a bit tenser.

He just could not help but feel a fit of anger every time he thought about the man that many years ago, too many to continue counting, had destroyed his life, and now he did it again. A damn selfish man who never did anything more than see for himself.

And again, those feelings of revenge that he thought were forgotten, returned. Returned each time he remembered his daughter's face, every time he didn't see her eyes, every time he looked his wife in the eye and saw the loss that was reflected in them.

But those same eyes were the ones that stopped him from doing any madness. Those eyes that Emma shared with Livie.

He was miles away from the man he had once been and didn't plan to take a step back, but no doubt, when he found his daughter and caught that old crocodile, his fists would find their way straight into the old man's face.

Emma sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, annoying that Gold's words had affected her. "Gold asked me if I remembered when I was a kid."

Killian nodded slowly but didn't say anything else, he just moved and sat next to her, intertwining his fingers with Emma's. He knew that even after all those years, even after having found her parents, that was a difficult issue.

"And I do." She whispered, her green eyes looking directly at his. "I remember being scared at night wishing I had a mother and father to hold me until I could go back to sleep. I remember seeing the other children leaving with their new families and the only thing I wanted was for someone to choose me. But that never happened. "

"Emma," Killian said softly, feeling compassion for that little girl.

"No, it's okay," she shook her shoulders dismissing the importance. "I grew up and I just stopped thinking about that, but... I never stopped wondering why my parents had abandoned me, why they had not loved me enough, and-" A tear slipped capriciously down her cheek. "-and I don't want Livie to go through that, I don't want our daughter to think we abandoned her."

Killian squeezed her hand a little more. "She would never think that."

"How do you know?."

"Because she knows us. Livie knows how we are, she knows that we love her and that we would never leave her. "

"But even if she knows, right now she's out there somewhere that is not Sotrybrooke, alone. And we can't protect her and I'm not just referring to Gold, I'm saying it for everything."

"Emma, we can not trust what Rumplestiskin is saying, he's just playing with us, he knows that would hurt you. It's all part of his twisted game. "

"And what happens if it's real?" She said exasperatedly. "What will happen when someone asks her about her family and she tells them that her father is Captain Hook, her mother is the daughter of snow white and the prince charming, and Pinocchio's daughter is her best friend. Everyone will think she's crazy. "

"And Livie will know she is not." He answered slowly. "Maybe she's never been out of Storybrook, but if this is real, she knows there are cities without magic, you taught her and told her stories about all these places, just like Henry did every time he returned home. She knows that there are cities where the people she knows are only fairytale characters, cities where we don't exist, neither magic. She knows."

"And that doesn't make me feel better." Emma squeezed Killian's hands tightly that he had to contain a moan. "The only reason Gold took her was because of me, it's his way of forcing me to do what he wants. And I can't do anything because my hands are tied. If I help him everything we know could change, our history could change and not just our history. If we change the past, the history of many people could be different and we don't know in what way. If I help him to change the past even Livie's life could be in danger, but if I don't, we lose our daughter." She exhaled heavily. "In both cases, we lose."

"No, we don't." And really he needed to believe that. "Do you know what is the best part of our daughter, Swan? That she is exactly like you." Emma looked at him silently. "She is strong, intelligent, fighter and never gives up, no matter how difficult things may be. She learned all that from her mother, from you. And I'm sure wherever our daughter is, she'll be waiting for you, because you're her hero, Swan. Like mine. "

"In this moment I don't feel like a hero. I don't feel like a savior, I just feel like a mother who lost her daughter." Her voice broke at the end.

Killian's chest contracted painfully as he heard her words. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better, so he swallowed and wrapped his arm around her, tightly. Emma rested her head on his shoulder and Killian breathed the scent of her hair as he placed soft kisses on her forehead. She felt the cold leather from his jacket on her cheek, as well as the warmth of his hand on her waist. "That's what we are, love." He whispered. "Parents who lost their daughter and did not rest until they found her because we will. Together."

They both remained silent until Emma's voice regained strength to speak.

"Maybe... If I make a deal with Gold, he-"

"No." Killian responded quickly.

Emma could feel his body tense before he separated from her.

"We're not going to make any deal with the bloody crocodile."

"It's the only way" She grabbed his arm before he could get out of bed.

"There must be another way-"

"Which?" Emma looked him in the eyes and Killian cursed under his breath when he didn't find an answer.

"We have already tried with every spell that Regina has given us, our options are running out and time is passing." Emma put her hand on his cheek. "It's our only chance, maybe if I make a deal with him, he tells us something about Livie, enough to start looking somewhere."

"He can fool us, that coward has been a liar for years and I doubt he has changed. What if he tells us something just to put us a proof?."

"We've tried everything," Emma repeated.

"Almost everything," Both, Emma and Killian turned around just as they saw Regina walking towards them and Snow a few steps back.

Regina smiled and raised her hand to show them the small vial she held between her fingers.

Killian frowned. "What is that?"

"This," she said proudly. "It's what will help us find your daughter."

Regina saw the surprise in their faces, their eyes widened and their mouths fall and, as if it were a dream they were both having, she saw them approaching slowly, their eyes focused on such a small object that at that moment felt giant between her fingers.

"You-you found a way," Emma said, not sure if that had been a question or an affirmation, and she honestly didn't care.

Regina put the vial on Emma's hand and again, she smiled triumphantly. "It's time to kick Rumple in the ass."

 **Tuesday, January 21, 2014**

He could not stop seeing her.

He was not sure how long he had been in that same position but he knew he could not stop doing it. It was as if his eyes simply could not move away from the small body of the girl he had on his legs.

And even when the little girl was doing something as simple as playing with a few sheets of paper, that action seemed surprising to him.

And when those little green eyes looked at him with total adoration, the words flew from his mind, and it was not that he was surprised, he thought to himself, taking into account that Emma took away his speech every time he saw her, he didn't expect something different from their daughter.

That mere thought made him choke and felt an itch in the pit of his stomach, he had never imagined having a daughter, much less that daughter was with Emma Swan.

Bloody hell, He had not even imagined that those words were someday in the same sentence.

And for the first time in the last half hour, Killian turned his gaze away from the girl just to focus on the woman in front of him.

He saw Emma pacing back and forth while whispering something to the cell phone, then she stopped and he could hear the soft echo of her laughter as her lips curved into the most genuine smile. She turned her head and in that moment their eyes met.

Green against Blue.

Emma moved uncomfortably in her place and, breaking the eye contact, she took a few steps farther as if that would prevent him from continuing to see her. That could have made him smile if it had not been for the fact that at that very moment he felt a small twinge of jealousy.

He knew that Emma was talking to Henry, of course, he was not jealous of the boy, but for a small moment, he wished that Emma's smile was for him. That woman was so stubborn that even when they both knew that she, in fact, felt something towards him, even something as simple as attraction, she tried hard to deny it.

He looked back at the girl. That girl who was the proof of the future that awaited them together, the proof that that kiss would not be a 'one-time-thing', the proof that one day he would have a family, but above all, was the proof that one day he would be able to conquer Emma's heart.

Someday he would be in charge of protecting and loving Emma's heart.

"Daddy, are you going to put your hand again?." Suddenly, Livie's voice sounds.

Killian blinked several times leaving his thoughts aside and, raising his eyebrows, he looked at the girl. "Don't you like the hook, little love?" He asked.

Livie looked at her father confused as a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead and her small eyes opened in surprise. "Of course I like the hook, silly daddy." She laughed as if her father's question was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I love the hook as much as mommy love it, but you said you love more your hand because you can hold mommy and me at the same time."

Killian swallowed and, carried by the force of an impulse, he kissed the girl's forehead. "That's right, little love." He said completely overwhelmed and cleared his throat. Livie's smile was so kind that he didn't think he deserved that unconditional love.

Slowly, he stroked her hair and passed it behind her ear and although that impulse was something new for him, the little blonde seemed completely accustomed to that caress of his father. "But I think I'll keep the hook a little bit longer because I really miss it. That's okay with you?" He asked.

Livie looked at the hook for a moment and Killian found himself nervous about the answer a 5-year-old could give him.

He saw Livie's small eyes weigh the situation while that little wrinkle she had inherited from Emma appeared on her forehead. Then, she looked up and slowly her lips curved into a completely disinterested half smile.

"Aye." Livie answered with the simplicity of a child and focused again on the storybook in front of her.

Killian didn't know how much he wanted that answer until he felt how his lungs released the air they had been holding. And only when he had thought that the girl could not do anything to make him feel any more relieved, she put her little hand on the hook and held it tightly.

That gesture took him off guard and held back a sigh. The girl didn't even know the effect she had on him and even so, she had him between her fingers.

He was still surprised at how that affection had been born quickly in his guts, even before Emma had finished explaining who the girl was, Livie had captivated him with her eyes.

The mere thought made him smile and he shook his head slightly. Bloody hell! Emma had captivated him in the same way when he met her in the enchanted forest.

"Besides, I think mommy also misses it sometimes," Livie said casually.

Killian frowned and looked at Livie curiously. "Why do you say it, love?"

And as if it were a secret, Livie made a quick glance at her mother who was still on the cell phone, put her little hands around her mouth and Killian approached her ear. "Because the other night I saw mommy," she whispered. "I was supposed to be asleep, but I wasn't, so I went with mommy to see if she was still awake to tell me a bedtime story, but she didn't see me. Mommy had the hook in her hands,-" Livie's little hands rested on her chest following the movement she had seen her mother do a few nights before. "-then she smiles and put it on her chest before putting it in the coffer." Killian's heart stopped and an inexplicable, but completely overwhelming sensation ran through his body.

His gaze quickly searched for Emma. "She do that?" He swallows.

"Uh-hu," Livie nodded. "That's why I think Mommy is going to be very happy when you tell her to keep your hook longer."

And before he could finish processing and understanding that wave of sensations that he was feeling inside his chest, Emma approached.

"Okay, kid. Better not see more chocolate in that mouth of yours or I'll have to-" Emma interrupted herself when she saw the surprised looks of Killian and Livie. She put her cell phone in her trouser bag and narrowed her eyes "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, love." Emma arched her eyebrows in disbelief "Pirates things, rigth Livie?"

The girl nodded quickly. "Yeah, mommy. Pirates things. "

Maybe she was new on being Livie's mother, but she was definitely not new on being a mother, and that look on the girl's face was the same as Henry's when he hid something from her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at them, from Killian to Livie and vice versa.

"So, how was the boy?" Killian asked, making her change the subject.

"He's okay. He will stay with Regina while we solve all this." Emma exhaled. Even though she knew that Livie was no a threat, she wanted to keep Henry out of all this madness.

Killian nodded.

"Thanks for staying with her." Emma said after a moment

He smiled slightly and caressed the girl's hair. "It was a pleasure to do it, Swan."

They both remained silent, none of them sure of the ground they were standing on.

Both feeling awkward in front of each other.

"Well, I uh, I think it's time for me to leave," Killian said as he put Livie on the floor and got up from the chair.

"Yeah, rigth." Emma replied awkwardly taking a step back.

"Are we going home now?" Livie asked looking to her father.

Killian looked at Emma not sure what he had to answer to the girl.

"Not yet, Livie," Emma said softly as she leaned on her knees. "We're still going to stay here with grandma and grandpa."

"So, where's Daddy going?" Livie asked completely confused.

"Well, I have to go, little love."

"Can I go with you?"

"Uhm, uh. No, I mean, I'm gonna do a lot of boring things, it's better if you stay here with mommy, you'll find more fun with her."

Livie's mouth pouted in childish dislike. "I don't want you to go, daddy. Why can you not stay here more time?"

"it's only for a while, you will not even notice." He said trying to comfort the girl.

"I will notice because I will miss you." Livie crossed her little arms over her chest. "Don't you miss mommy and me?"

"Of course I miss you and mommy." The words just came out of his mouth without thinking twice. And he was not lying, he missed Emma frequently and he was sure he would miss the girl even more.

He saw Emma's look on him, but he didn't care. He swallowed, facing what he had just said.

"Stay, daddy. Please!" Livie begged looking at him with puppy eyes. "Mommy, tell daddy to stay. I don't want him to leave."

"Kill-daddy really has to leave, kiddo." She started. Livie's green eyes looked at her pleadingly. All her hopes placed on her mother. Emma swallowed and she knew she could not do it. So she sighs. "But if he wants, he can stay longer with you so you can show him all those drawings you made him. "

Livie smiled happily. "And can I also show him my new storybook?"

"Of course." Emma smiled

LIvie turned her little body excited towards Killian. "Stay, daddy! Mommy said. "

Killian looked at Emma confused, but she said nothing, she was just waiting for his answer as much as the little girl in front of her. So he looked at his daughter again and smiled uncertainly. "Well, a gentleman should never refuse at the pleas of a beautiful lady."

Livie's smile seemed to divide her face and she gave little jumps of joy. "I'm going to show you all the drawings I made you, the ones I made to grandma, to grandpa, and mommy. And also my new storybook that grandma bought me."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, little love"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded excitedly. "Come on, daddy"

Livie grabbed her hook and pulled him toward the stairs. "You know what, lass? Why do not you go first and in a moment I go with you? I need to talk with mommy."

"But you're not going?"

"You have my word, love"

"Pinky promise?" Livie raised her little finger and Killian frowned.

"Pinky what?"

Emma snorted. He was so old fashion. "Daddy will not go anywhere. I promise, kid. So go upstairs and find all your drawings. Come on!"

Livie nodded and ran off as fast as her small legs allowed. Both parents smiled and Killian saw Emma's gazee following the girl to the second floor.

"Emma," He swallowed. "Are you sure it does not bother you that I stay longer? I can go and talk to Livie."

"It's okay. I mean, If that makes the girl happy, it's okay with me." She smiled slightly but she frowned when she saw the look in Killian's eyes. "What?"

"When you-" Killian paused and rolled her eyes as he shrugged to minimize importance. "Forget it, Swan. It's silly, I'll just stay a moment and then I'll go."

And before he could turn his back to her, Emma took his arm and stopped him. "Killian, what is it?"

He lowered his gaze to the point where Emma's hand touched his arm and sighed heavily. That woman had the ability to make him speak even if he didn't want to. "I don't want to bother you or impose my presence, Emma. I know this is not what you wanted. "

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your face," Killian explained. He looked at his hand that played nervously with his hook. "I saw your face when you told Neal that you thought he was the father."

And even when he had not said anything else, Emma did not need it, she knew what all this was about. She could remember the look in Killian's eyes, a look she had not understood until then.

She tilt her head and exhales. Killian was hurt and part of her understood it completely.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Killian spoke.

"I know you're disappointed. I was the last person on this world ... or any other, with whom you would have imagined a family. Neal and you... Well, You already had a story together, it was obvious that he had more opportunities than me." He shook his head and laughed sadly. "I suppose you expected the knight in shining armor and not the pirate. I get it."

"I-I'm not disappointed." Emma frowned. Maybe she was still not sure what she was feeling, but when she heard him speak, she realized how wrong he was. "I'm surprised, overwhelmed and completely confused with all that, I mean, that girl is like a spoiler alert."

"What thats means?"

"Spoiler alert," she repeated, but Killian shook his head, complete loss of what she was trying to say. Emma rolled her eyes. "She is too much. It's been 24 hours since I found her in the back seat of my car and she has already told me everything that will happen in my life in the next ten years. It is not easy to assimilate a whole life that I had not even imagined. And that's driving me crazy, and it scares me, but I'm not disappointed about you being her father.

"You're not?"

No, I mean, it could have been worse."

They both smiled and Killian nodded. "Right."

"Look, Killian," Emma took a step forward and bit her lip nerviously. "At this moment I don't even know how I feel about all this, or us, and I'm not sure about being able to discover it, but if I'm sure of something, it's that I'm not disappointed. I don't know what could have happened in the future for us to end up together, but I know that something good came out of all that. "

"Yeah." It was the only thing Killian answered as the corner of his lips curved into a small smile just like Emma's. They both remained silent. It was as if their looks had much more to say than what they could express with their words.

And even when they were not doing such a thing as kissing, that moment seemed as private, at least it was what Snow had thought when she had entered the loft.

"Emma, do you want me t- Oh, sorry." She blushed. "I didn't know Hook was still here. I can come back later or,"

"It's okay, mom. We were just talking." Emma took a step back and pressed her lips together. Her eyes still looking at Killian's.

"I have to go with the child" He said and Emma nodded

"Yeah, you should."

And as soon as Killian started up the stairs, Snow shot a glance at her daughter while a mischievous smile showed on her lips. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes "Do not say anything" she shot her mother before turning around.

But still, she can hear the brunette's laugh. "Your father is going to be so mad" She smiled amusedly.

 **Saturday, January 20, 2018**

It was time.

Emma's hands froze when she felt the sudden pain that started in her belly and continued down her entire spine.

It was time.

She thought again. Were the only words that crossed her head over and over again as her breathing accelerated. She straightened slowly in the divan, and when the pain pressed on her belly again, she rested her hands protectively on her stomach.

Her baby was coming to the world. A small smile of happiness, and nerves, drew on her face before turning into a grimace of pain.

"Killian," she said in a choked voice.

He was sitting in the opposite chair while his gaze focused on the book in his lap. "Yeah, love?" He said distractedly. And when he didn't hear her answer back, he looked up.

And as soon as he saw his wife's face, his eyes widened as the book in his hands fell to the floor in an instant.

Emma was sure that she could have laughed at the poor man's reaction if it had not been because at that moment a wave of pain ran down her spine again.

"It's time? Is she coming? Are you sure?" He got up hurriedly and ran towards her putting his hand on her belly. "- Are you okay, is she okay?" His body was sweating like water taps and unable to keep his body still he started walking from one place to another making an imaginary list of all the things that Snow had told him were necessary to carry for the day of the birth. But the truth was that he could not remember anything. "Should I call your mother? Can you walk? Does it hurt a lot, love?"

Emma laughed with a small bit of pain on her face. She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm pretty sure your baby is coming now, but I can answer all your other questions on the way to the hospital because definitely, I do not want to have this baby in our living room."

Killian helped her get up and put on her coat before leaving the house. Each of his movements was slow and controlled because he didn't want to make her feel even worse. And each time a contraction hit Emma's body, he willingly held out her hand so she could squeeze it as hard as she needed it, even though his fingers hurt to hell.

He put on his seatbelt and after turning on the car, he turned his head to look at her.

"She's really here," he said slowly, unable to believe what was happening.

"Yeah, she is." Emma whispered as a smile full of joy appeared on her face, as well as Killian's.

They had waited months for this and finally, the moment arrived.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning his eyes to the front and starting a new adventure.

Emma screamed so loudly that she felt her throat break into a thousand pieces as her aching body struggled once more. The lights in the room flashed again, just as it had happened many years ago at Henry's birth.

She could hear Whale's voice asking her to push one last time, but she shook her head. She was so tired that she didn't think her body could take it, and only when fear and exhaustion began to take hold of her, she felt Killian's hand tighten hers even stronger.

"You can do it, Emma. Just one more time, I'm here with you." He whispered as he caressed her forehead and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I'm not sure I can do it." Emma said exhausted.

"Yes you can, love. I know you can. Only one last time and we can meet our girl. "

"That's easy to say. Do you want to try it next time?" Killian snorted and Emma was about to laugh when a sharp pain went through her body again and she moaned loudly. "Oh my god!"

"Push, Emma!" Whale said. "I need you to push as hard as you can. Now!" But he had not even finished saying it when a deafening scream came from Emma's mouth.

Her face was painted completely red while she leaned forward and pushed, one of her hands was held tightly from the bed, while the other squeezed Killian's hand.

Killian could feel his fingers clenching, but he didn't care.

"She is here!" Whale announced by taking the baby in his arms at the same time that Emma was dropped on the bed exhausted. Killian kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

"I told you you could do it, Swan," he said against her lips and Emma laughed.

She took a deep breath and straightened slowly on the bed. "Whale, how is she?" Emma asked happily.

But he didn't respond.

None of the people who were around their baby responded. They simply walked from one side to the other.

An alarm sounded in Emma's head and she instinctively squeezed her husband's hand.

"Whale?" Killian called him.

Slowly his smile started to get a little tense when he started seeing more medical personnel enter the room. Nobody said anything, they just looked at them and returned their attention to the baby again.

Killian and Emma shared a confused look and fear began to grow inside them.

"Whale, what's wrong? Why she isn't crying?" Emma asked with her heart in her throat.

Her eyes looked from one place to another following the confusion that had suddenly formed in the room. Everyone moved in a fast camera, but at the same time, it seemed that everything was in slow motion.

Killian's heart was beating so fast that he felt it would come out of his chest. He wanted to move, run to where his baby was and take her in his arms, but his legs were completely frozen. Frozen of fear.

He looked at Emma and could see how those green eyes trembled with fear as she stared at the place where their daughter was.

"WHALE!" He screams.

"She is not breathing." It was the only thing the doctor said before turning his back and concentrating on their daughter again.

Killian took a step back as if that words had been a direct blow to the stomach. His blue eyes suddenly stood out because of the red around them. Emma let out a moan and tears fell frantically on her cheeks.

Killian let go of Emma's hand only to surround her with both arms and squeeze her in his chest. Emma covered her mouth with one hand, while the other clung to Killian's shirt. Both remained petrified, their eyes focused on a single point.

For a few seconds everything had been frantic. Nurses who came and went, numbers, names, medical terms that neither Emma, or Killian, could understand, and suddenly, only a few seconds later, everything had stopped when the echo of a cry crossed the entire room.

The baby cried again, so loud it looked like her little lungs would burst.

"She is okay, she is completely okay." A completely excited Whale screamed.

"Oh my god!" Was the only thing that Killian managed to say at the same time that a euphoric laugh came out of Emma's mouth when she heard again another scream from their daughter. Both hugged tightly while fear made way for happiness, and tears of happiness replaced those of sadness.

An overwhelming wave of love crossed their bodies, while a smile appeared on their faces that made their cheeks ache.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." One of the nurses told Emma, and she simply nodded as her gaze focused on the small human body that Whale had in his arms. She could see her little nose, her arms that moved incessantly as she cried and that mop of blond hair that shone with the light.

Emma extended her arms to hold her baby, and as soon as her daughter recognized her mother's smell the crying stopped.

For the first time Emma felt her daughter's hand tighten one of her fingers, she could see how the girl's chest rose and fell, how her legs moved incessantly and suddenly, a pair of green eyes looked at her.

"She is perfect." Emma said in wonder as her baby tried to keep her little eyes open.

"Absolutely perfect." Killian smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek as if it were made of glass. "Thank you, Emma." He kissed her forehead and Emma smiled, resting her head on Killian's shoulder. "Hi there, little love." he said and the baby slid her gaze following the sound of the voice that also she recognized.

Whale smiled and, giving them the privacy they needed, ordered the medical staff to leave the room. "I'll go and give the good news to everyone." He said softly.

Emma nodded her thanks and Killian stood up offering him a hand. "Thank you, mate. For everything. "

Whale nodded and shook his hand. "It's my job." As he left the room.

Killian returned his attention to his wife and daughter, who at that moment was about to fall asleep in the arms of her mother. Gently, he sat on the bed and Emma leaned back against his chest while rhythmically caressing her baby's back.

"She is so tinny," Emma whispered in amazement.

"Yeah," Killian replied softly. "And beautiful. She looks like you."

Emma laughs "Nah, she is more beautiful."

Both stayed admiring and enjoying their baby. Her little chest rose and fell and they could not thanks more for that.

"What are we gonna call her?" Killian asked after a few minutes.

Emma touched her daughter's cheek and denied softly. "I can't imagine a name that goes well with her, there are too many."

"Well, we can start with your mother's name and after that, we have a handful of many more"

Emma huffed. "As much as I love my mother, I can not imagine calling our daughter Snow White or Cinderella in the park. It would be strange." She frowned. "I don't want her to take any name from a storybook, it has to be something for her. Something unique."

Killian thought for a moment and then took her daughter's small hand in his. "You know, the other time I was reading one of those books that your mother gave us where a list of names came from, and there was one that caught my attention. Olivia." He said softly. "In the book said it was a name with an admirable balance between strength and femininity. Just like our daughter."

Emma looked at her daughter, who rested comfortably on her chest. "Olivia," she repeated the name slowly and smiled. "Welcome to the world, Olivia," Emma whispered gently.

 **Saturday, January 21, 2023**

Emma stopped before entering the vault of Regina remembering that day with total clarity. She could still smell the scent of the hospital, she could feel her body tremble after each contraction and she could remember the relief she felt when her baby had let out her first scream. She could remember how small Livie's body had been when Whale had put her in her arms.

How small and helpless Livie was, and that had not changed.

All the memories crowded in her head and she realized that she could not imagine a world where her daughter didn't exist, she could not even believe that almost six years ago her baby didn't even exist. It was crazy, she thought, but even more was to think that she had had her, only to lose her again.

She could remember the bitter taste she had felt in her mouth when she thought she had lost her before she could even know her. That feeling had torn her apart for a few seconds, but then it had disappeared and she had never felt it again, not until that moment.

"I hope this works." She hears Killian say as he approaches her with Quack in his hands.

"Regina said we only had to bring in some item that belonged to Livie and the potion would show us the place where she was."

"Well," Killian handed the stuffed duck to Emma. "I hope the potion does not hurt him too much or Livie will be really sad when she sees it."

Emma fixed her eyes on the stuffed duck and squeezed it tightly in her hands. "Do you remember the day you gave it to her?" She smiled.

And in effect, he did it. "Aye." He smiled with joy, clearly recalling that day. "God! She carried that duck everywhere. "

"At least that served to make him stop insisting on a bow-woow." They chuckled. Then, Emma sighed. "It's been two days, she may miss it."

Killian took her hand. "She will not miss it for much longer."

Emma nodded and they both went down to the vault.

As soon as they arrived, both, Regina and Snow turned around. "You brought it?" Regina asked as she approached Emma.

Emma extended her hand and handed her the stuffed duck. "Yeah, what's next?"

"Now, let's have this little friend help us find your daughter." Regina took the stuffed animal and before spraying the contents, she turned around. "Remember that the potion will only last a few seconds and will only show us where Livie is, but just as can show us where she was today, can show us where she was yesterday, or where she were a year ago." Emma nodded and Regina continued. She sprayed the contents of the jar on the duck and everyone waited, each one with their eyes on the stuffed animal.

After a few seconds, Killian moved nervously and impatiently. "Will not you say some magic words or something?" While taking Emma's hand.

"Don't wait to hear me say bibbidi bobbidi boo, I'm not the fairy godmother." Regina heard David's laughter before being silenced by Snow's elbow. And when Killian rolled his eyes amused, a mist began to form around the toy.

"There!" Emma said as the mist grew thicker and denser. She squeezed Killian's hand as small dots of light and colors began to form in the center.

The colors were combined and, as if it were a blurring of a camera, slowly the image began to clear up. Emma felt her heart clench when at last Livie's face began to take shape.

She was laughing, it was her first thought.

" _Mommy, can i wear my princess dress?. Where's daddy? You still mommy. I missed you so much, daddy. My mommy is Emma Swan."_

Livie's voice was heard as a distant echo and the phrases were combined, it was as if the potion was choosing the moment it would show them. Killian and Emma took a step forward and when their lips began to curve into a smile, they both looked at each other confused when the image finally cleared.

It was the loft.

Emma frowned and Killian sighed in defeat when he saw that it had not worked.

Livie was sitting on the kitchen counter laughing with her grandmother. Emma saw herself rolling her eyes amusingly as she caught her daughter trying to eat the cake.

" _Daddy, are you coming?"_ They had heard again the echo of their daughter's voice

" _I hope you like chocolate, Captain."_ Emma recognized her voice.

Killian saw himself taking the plate of cake that Emma offered him. He whispered something to the girl that made her laugh out loud and, without warning, Livie jumped into his arms. Killian had dropped the plate of food so he could hold the girl's body while quickly moved the hook to not hurt her.

Then, the image suddenly went out of focus again and in the blink of an eye, the fog had disappeared as well as the image of their daughter.

Emma's heart skipped a beat and she felt Killian's surprised look on her.

The initial smile on Regina's face disappeared and she swallowed hard. "I really thought that this would work." She mumbled turning to look at both, Emma and Killian, in apology.

"We'll keep looking for a way to find her." This time it was Snow's voice.

"Yes, maybe I can find a way to make the spell work better or-" Regina dropped her arms as she exhaling frustrated. And frowning at the blonde's face, she said "Are you okay?" Passing her gaze from Emma to Killian.

"It worked," Emma said in a barely audible whisper, her eyes wide open. She looked at Killian hoping he had seen it too.

He nodded, looking at her with the same bewilderment as she did.

"That's can't be- he..." Killian opened her mouth and closed it again when none of the phrases he said ended.

"Emma?" Snow looked at them confused, waiting for her daughter to explain what the others could not understand.

Emma broke eye contact with Killian and turned her head "It worked." She repeated it again loudly.

Regina frowned. "It worked? The only thing we saw was both of you with Livie. That does not tell us anything "

"No, the only thing we saw was our past versions with Livie." Emma explained.

And finally, after several hours, she felt the pressure of her chest decreased while Regina blinked in surprise, at the same time that Snow and David straightened.

"Is she in the past?" David asked.

"Aye, surely the crocodile did it to force us to make the time travel."

"But how are you so sure?"

Emma looked at Snow and then, with her eyes, she pointed toward Killian's hand.

"The hook." She answered simply.

"After Livie's birth, it was when I asked Emma to put my hand back."

"Yeah, we remember," David said.

"Well, the Killian of that image still had the hook." Killian held his hand and looked at it carefully. "I never put it back on, less with Livie close by."

"That explains why none of the spells worked." Regina approached. "She was not even in this time."

"We would never have found her, that's why Gold was so confident," Snow said reproachfully, thinking in the only man who could have such a twisted mind to do something like that.

"But now we know where she is." David took her hand. "And there's no better place for Livie than her parents," David looked at Emma and Killian and smiled softly "no matter what year they are."

They smiled back and for the first time in days, he could see how her daughter's body relaxed a bit.

"What now?" Snow asked.

"Now," Emma looked at Killian. "It's time to go for the person that caused all this."

He nodded with the same determined look in his eyes. "Aye."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm such an asshole! i know, SORRY! Life happens. If you follow me on Tumblr, maybe you have read the note that i posted in which i said i would put a new update. I don't want to take a lot of time, just to thank you if you keep reading this story. Originally this chapter would be a bit shorter, but I thought it was fair and that you deserved it to be longer. The bad, the longest chapter, wait longer, LOL! Sooooorry!

As usual: **My first language is not English so I apologize for my grammatical mistakes.** Hopes there are not many, but corrections are completely welcome, (btw, I want to thank all those who have offered to help me with that. I have not contacted you because I don't want to bother you guys! LOL).

Anyways, thank you so much! And tell me what you think! I hope not to disappoint you with this chapter


End file.
